Sivatagi farkasember
by Aloa Vera
Summary: Melinda a Mojave sivatag déli részén éldegéli hétköznapi életét. Hosszúszarvúakat tenyészt kicsiny farmján, amikor egy napon a közelben felrobban egy repeszakna. Kiváncsiságból felkeresi a színhelyet, ahol egy sérült férfit talál. Egyből a segítségére siet, épp csak azt nem tudja, hogy ezzel a farkast engedi a nyáj közé, avagy a Rókát a niptoni baromfiudvarra...
1. Chapter 1

**S** **ivatagi farkasember**

 **1\. Rémálomra mennydörgés**

Hangos dobszó, szívdobbanásszerű lüktetés, kiáltások, sikolyok, és végül egy fej, egy farkasfej. Minden egyes éjszaka erre a látványra riadt fel Melinda Tuesday.

A farkas, mely tűhegyes agyaraival ránevet, melynek állati feje alatt emberi teste van.

Minden éjjel ugyanazt álmodta, ahogy a szörnyű fenevad felemeli a torkánál fogva, ő pedig két kézzel próbál kapaszkodni, de minden egyes másodperc elteltével egyre kevesebb levegőhöz jut.

Verejtékezve ült fel ágyában. A sötét szoba kísérteties árnyakat vetett, ahogy a hold lassacskán áthaladt az ablak előtt.

Kintről prérifarkasok üvöltése hallatszott. A ragadozók gyakran legyeskedtek a farm körül. Érezték a hosszúszarvúak étvágygerjesztő szagát, s minden egyes éjjelen ugyanabban az időben tartottak értekezletet.

Megtárgyalták, hogyan ejtsenek egy-egy állatot zsákmányul, de a farm köré helyezett medvecsapdák minden egyes éjjel elriasztották őket a nem is olyan könnyű élelemszerzéstől.

Melinda nem tudta pontosan, hogy a rémálmait az állatok üvöltése idézik elő, vagy esetleg pontosan a farkasüvöltés az, ami felriasztja álmából.

Akárhogy és akármint, szívesen lemondott volna mindkettőről.

A verejtékes éjszaka után napsütéses reggelre ébredt a táj. Melinda nem, ő már hajnalhasadta előtt fent volt. De kutyája, Simple, annál kényelmesebb életmódot folytatott. Meg is tehette már, tizenkét éves volt, és még mindig kiváló terelőkutya hírében állt.

A kis farm, ott, a sivatag déli oldalán furcsa mód pontosan a sok ragadozó miatt volt akkora biztonságban. A fosztogatók nem szívesen merészkedtek az óriáshangyák, tűzgekkók és prérifarkasok uralta területre.

Azért Melindának sem volt könnyű az élete. Minden egyes alkalommal, ahányszor csak a városba kellett tereljen párat eladó állatai közül, nem kis veszéllyel nézett szembe.

Olyankor előző nap levágott egy hosszúszarvút, és annak a feltrancsírozott darabjaival tartotta távol a nyájtól a vadállatokat. Persze közben nem keveset vetett a latba az sem, hogy Simple egy nagytestű bernáthegyi volt, egy öreg, sokat tapasztalt kutya, és bizony kiváló terelőkutya volt a kora ellenére is.

Déltájt értek Nipton határához. A kisváros eredeti bűnbarlang volt. Sokak szerint felülmúlta magát New Vegast is. Pedig a városban egy kaszinó nem sok, annyi nem volt.

Melinda gyakran eltöprengett azon, hogy jobb lenne, ha inkább elköltözne a városka közeléből. Nem szeretett a városban üzletelni. Az ott élőknek mindenből a legjobb kellett, de fizetni nem szerettek semmiért. Ígértek persze fűt, fát, de Melinda már az apja mellett megtanulta, hogy milyen banditákkal üzletelni. Az örege aztán vén rókának számított etéren. De sajnos dacára minden tehetségének, egyszer mégsem sikerült jó üzletet kötnie. Két nap hazavárás múltán, Melinda ott találta meg az apját a város határában. Hátulról lőtték agyon, és a tettes kilétére sosem derült fény.

Ezt követően csakhamar elvesztette az édesanyját is. Szerencsétlen asszony belebetegedett abba, hogy egyedül engedte el a férjét azon a bizonyos, tragikus reggelen.

Dehát mit tehetett volna? – kérdezte magától gyakran a lány, mégsem talált békét a lelkében, hisz az anyja halálát követő éjjelen már visszatért a szörnyű gyerekkori rémálma, ami azóta is minden egyes éjjel kísérti.

Melinda nappalai azonban nem a rémálmokról szóltak, és ha erről időnként el is feledkezett, minden erejével azon volt, hogy emlékeztesse magát arra, amit a szüleitől tanult: hogy az álmok éjszakára valóak!

A piacon töltött idő aztán később kifizetődőnek bizonyult, az összes állatot el sikerült adnia, és már a következő hétre is akadtak vásárlók szép számmal.

Azt azért meg kell vallani, hogy Melindának azért megvolt a maga kliensi köre, és bár gyakran ajánlották neki, hogy béreljen embereket, akik a jószágokat elhozzák a városba, ám a lány nem akart idegeneket beengedni a farmra.

Jócskán délutánban járt már az idő, mire Melinda végzett a városban a dolgaival, és hűséges kutyájával visszaindultak a farmra.

Úgy döntött, hogy kicsit lecsapnak a távon, és a városkától nem messze, egy aknamezőn mennek keresztül. Melinda már jól ismerte a terepet, nem először ment végig rajta. Így volt ezzel Simple is. Farokcsóválva követte gondolataiba mélyedt gazdáját.

Melinda bár mindent elkövetett azért, hogy figyelme ne kalandozzon el, egy pillanatban mégis arra eszmélt fel, hogy egy robbanás hangja rántja ki a farkasember karmai közül.

A hang bal oldalról jött, s ahogy arra nézett, nem messze előtte porfelhő látszott felszállni. Simple ugatni kezdett, mire Melinda hallgast intett neki, miközben ő óvatosan bár, de felgyorsította a lépteit.

Tíz-tizenöt méterrel távolabb, egy homokbuckán túl aztán megpillantott a földön egy testet. Egy férfi feküdt arccal a földnek, a jobb lába körül kisebb vértócsa volt, míg körülötte még javában szállt a detonáció gerjesztette por.

Melinda óvatosan odaszaladt mellé, s ahogy lehajolt mellé, észrevette, hogy a rövid, sötét barna hajú férfi még eszméleténél van. Legalábbis arra még volt elég ereje, hogy a lány felé pillantson, amikor rávetült annak árnyéka.

Megpróbált felhajolni, ám amint megmozdult, a fülébe éles fájdalom hasított. Fájdalmasan felnyögött, majd mikor a lány a hátára fordította, a fájdalom annyira elviselhetetlenné vált, hogy végül elvesztette az eszméletét.

Melinda tudta, hogy gyorsan kell cselekednie, ha azt szeretné, hogy a pasi túlélje. Legelső lépésként el kellett szorítania a seb körül a vérzést. Ehhez valami szorítópántot keresett. Hamar talált is egy, a célnak megfelelő eszközt. Fogta a kését, és levágta a férfi hátizsákjának két pántját. Ezeket használta fel végül. Utána elővett a saját táskájából egy üveg vodkát, ami a sebre locsolt, s amint letisztította a bőrfelületet, gondosan betekerte a sebet egy tiszta ruhaanyaggal. A férfinak óriási szerencséje volt, mivel az aknát valahogy úgy sikerült aktiválnia, hogy nem lábbal léphetett rá, így nem vitte le a lábát, csupán a szétcsapódó repeszek okoztak az egyikben kárt.

Melinda még jó félórát dolgozott, mire a férfit szállítható állapotba hozta, igaz, az közben egy pillanatra sem nyerte vissza az eszméletét, így a nőnek még egy hordágyat is össze kellett tákolnia, amin a farmra szállította a sebesült fickót.

Nem volt egyszerű dolog végigszenvednie magukat a halálos csapdák között, de amikor végre beért a farmja udvarára, megnyugodva lélegzett fel. Leeresztette a korhadt ajtót, amihez hozzákötözte az ájultat, hogy aztán kiszabadítsa, és bevigye a házba. Szülei hálószobájába vitte. Ott, a franciaágyra fektetve áttakarította úgy a sebeket, mint azok viselőit, majd kiment tüzelőt készíteni.

Ő bár nem szerette a meleget, de a betegnek szüksége volt rá. Simple közben ügyesen kicserélte az állatok itatójában a vizet, majd miután az utolsó vödör tiszta vizet is beleöntötte a vájúba, behúzott a karámba három bála szénát is. Igaz, nem volt olyan alapos, mint a gazdája, de a hosszúszarvúaknak nem lehetett oka panaszra, svédasztal várta őket.

A kutya olyannyira belejött az önkéntes munkába, hogy a végén még a tüzelő maradékát is ő hordta be a szobába. Az utolsó fadarabok letevése után odaszaladt a gazdája mellé, s odaült az ágy lábához.

Melinda aggodalmas tekintettel studírozta a férfi vállát. Hegeket látott rajta, melyek bár elég mélynek tűntek, egyik sem tünt frissnek, majd amikor kiváncsiságból a hasára fordította, a hátán is vágásnyomokat és más sebeket talált. Melinda kis gondolkodás után rájött, hogy hol látott hasonlót. Egyszer, régen az apjával egy légió megszállta területen mentek keresztül, és ott, egy keresztrefeszített ember hátán látott hasonló sebeket, akit halálra korbácsoltak.

Melinda megsajnálta az idegent. Nem tudta, honnan jöhetett, de a teste sok szenvedésről mesélt. Visszafordította a hátára, majd kiment a konyhába, valami harapnivalót készíteni. A jó munkát meghálálandó, legelőször Simple-nek készített vacsorát, aki az étellel teli tálját behúzta a másik szobába. Láthatóan most ő vállalta a betegápoló szerepét.

Melinda bízott benne, hogy a beteg a sült illatára felébred, és nem is tévedett, amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, és belesett, az ajtónyikorgásra a férfi kinyitotta a szemét, majd a lány felé nézett.

A beáramló fénytől sokáig kellett hunyorítania, mire felismerhetővé vált előtte az időközben elé lépő nő alakja, majd arca. Utolsó pislantásánál kicsivel hosszabban tartotta lehunyva a szemét. Ekkor Melinda közelebb hajolt hozzá.

\- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte halkan, félt ugyanis, hogy sérült a férfi füle, ám az nem ráncolta össze homlokát a lány hangja hallatán, tehát valószínűleg azt az érzékszervét nem fájlalta.

\- Hol vagyok? – kérdezte kis idő múlva a férfi.

\- Biztonságban... – felelte a lány, igaz, ekkor eszmélt rá igazán, hogy mekkora veszélyt vállalt azzal, hogy hazavitte a férfit. – Emlékszel, mi történt?

\- Ráléptem egy aknára, és nem sikerült időben hatástalanítsam – válaszolta a férfi, amiből végre kitünt, hogy hogyan úszta meg „ilyen egyszerűen" a balesetet. – Mondd – hajolt fel az idegen, akit végül Melinda finoman visszanyomott a lepedőre –, mióta feküdtem eszméletlenül?

\- Délután találtam rád.

\- Ühüm... – bólintott a férfi, miközben kinézett az ablakon, és látta, hogy odakint még sötét van. Ami azt illeti pont abban a percben kezdett rá a prérifarkas kórus az esti nótájára.

Melinda dühösen felállt, majd az ablakhoz lépve idegesen behúzta a sötétítőket, így aztán a szobába már tényleg csak a konyhából beáramló fény jutott be.

\- Nincs ezektől a dögöktől egy perc nyugta sem az embernek... – mérgelődött Melinda, de hamar elillant a mérge, amikor visszafordult, és meglátta, hogy a férfi oldalra fordítja a fejét, miközben az ádámcsutkája ugrott egyet. Láthatóan gyenge volt még. Egyáltalán az is csoda volt, hogy ilyen hamar magához tért.

Hamar visszaaludt, Melinda pedig már nem is nagyon háborgatta aznap.

Következő nap reggel egy lavór vízzel a kezében lépett be a szülei egykori szobájába. Simple ott feküdt az ágy lábánál, hűségesen felügyelve az ágyon ülő férfira. Az éjszakai találkozásuk jutott Melinda eszébe, amikor is Simple a lány szobájába morogta a férfit, aki azért kelt fel, mert hívta a természet.

Szegény ipse, hátába egy vicsorgó bernáthegyit kapott, míg előtte egy nő feküdt az ágyában, aki álmában zihálva rúgkapálózott.

Melindának ismét rémálma volt, de most Simple öblös hangja ébresztette. Fáradtan nyitotta ki szemét, miközben egyik kezével letörölte a verejtéket a homlokáról.

Hirtelen azt sem tudta, hol van, amikor felülve a tekintete összeszaladt a férfiéval. Szerencsétlen az ajtófélfának dőlve állt a kutya és a nő között. Alig bírt megállni a talpán, dehát tudjuk, ha egyszer hív a természet, akkor menni kell...

Igen kellemetlen helyzetbe hozta így a két fiatalt a kitanult, vén bestia. Másnap reggel aztán Melinda úgy döntött, hogy körbevezeti a férfit a házban, hogy következő alkalommal ne kelljen a kutya segítségét kikérnie.

Korán sem volt nagyobb bizalommal a férfi iránt, mint tegnap, dehát ha már egyszer hazahozta, akkor már nem volt mit tenni.

A lábadozófélben lévő férfi láthatóan jól gyógyult. Fiatal, erős szervezete pedig csak segítette, pedig a lány odahaza nem tartott semmiféle mesterséges gyógyszert, mert korábban már volt, hogy egy-két gyógyszerfüggő ellátogatott a farmra az éjszaka leple alatt. Így nem tartott odahaza mást a gyógynövényeken kívül.

Első közös étkezésükkor Melinda azt is megtudta, hogy a férfi szeszes italt sem fogyaszt. Minél több időt töltöttek együtt, annál jobban kezdte megkedvelni a sármos férfit.

Nem akarta elfogadni, de mégis tudta, hogy lassan-lassan felgyógyul, és akkor elválnak útjaik. Melinda mégis bízott benne, hogy ez majd csak később, talán hónapokkal később fog bekövetkezni.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Zörrenések**

Melinda Nipton főterén tartózkodott, és épp az utolsó eladásra kínált jószágaiból befolyó összeget számolta.

Kiváló napja volt, többet keresett, mint az elsőre gondolta, és ahogy máskor is, úgy most is már előre rendeltek tőle újabb hosszúszarvúakat, ezzel biztosítva az üzletet a jövőhétre is.

Elégedett volt, ahogy annak is örült, hogy a betege is szemmel láthatóan már sokkal jobban volt. Elkísérte őt a városba, és mint kiderült, istenadta tehetsége volt az állatok tereléséhez. Mellette és a kutya mellett neki szinte semmi más dolga nem akadt az eladáson kívül.

Igaz, félt attól egy kicsit, hogy azért tartott vele, hogy a városban maradhasson, ám amikor készen voltak az eladással, és Melinda szedelőzködni kezdett, a férfi is segített neki összepakolni, majd együtt indultak vissza a farmra.

Visszafelé menet az elaknásított mezőt választották, mivel a férfi kezdte magát egyre fáradtabbnak érezni, és minél hamarabb szeretett volna hazaérni.

Melinda figyelme immár két dologra összpontosult, egyik részről az aknákat figyelte, nehogy rátapossanak egyre, másrészről pedig kísérőjét nézte, főleg azok után, hogy látta, hogy a férfi már az út negyede óta erősen szorítja az oldalát.

Hevesen kapkodta a levegőt, izzadt és arca egyre jobban sápadt, viszont nem volt hajlandó elfogadni a lány segítségét.

Minden egyes mozdulatával, amit a fejével tett, látszott, hogy keres valamit, ám Melinda hiába kérdezte, folyton kitérő válaszokat adott. A végén pedig a lány már belátta, hogy hasztalan a további faggatózás.

Ahogy ott mentek, Melindában furcsa érzés támadt. Rájött, hogy semmit sem tud a férfiről, még a nevét sem.

Egyszerűen csak John-nak nevezi magát, de eleinte, amikor úgy hívta, többször is megtörtént, hogy nem reagált rá egyáltalán, még a füle botját se mozdította. Később ezt azzal magyarázta, hogy fájdalmai közt nem vette észre a nő hangját. Ez akár még hihető is lett volna, azonban más helyzetben a férfi minden kis neszre felfigyelt, csak épp ez a név, ez a John tünt neki olyan semmit mondónak a nagy fájdalmai közepette...

Koraestére értek vissza a farmra. Várt rájuk még az állatok ellátása, és a többi ház körüli munka, és bár John minden mozdulatán látszott, hogy fáradt, és még fájdalmai is vannak, mégis vállalta a hosszúszarvúak ellátását. Simple hozzáértő segítségével hamar meglettek.

Munkája végeztével a férfi leült a karám melletti szalmabálák egyikének tetejére. Mélabúsan nézett maga elé, mire odaült mellé a bernáthegyi. Nyelvét kiöltve lihegett a férfire. Az összevont szemöldökkel nézte egy darabon. Látszott rajta, hogy bosszantja valami. A kutya azonban egyre csak topogott a férfi előtt, két nagy fülét leengedve.

\- Antony ölni tudna egy hozzád hasonló korcsért – szólalt meg végül a férfi. Elmosolyodott, mire a kutya hozzádörgölőzött a lábához. – Ejha, barátom, nagy kincs a tudatlanság... – mondta, miközben finoman megveregette a kutya hátát.

\- John, Simple! – hallatszott a ház felől Melinda hangja.

Erre aztán a kutya ott hagyta a férfit, és szélsebesen beszaladt a házba. „John" ült még egy keveset odakint, de aztán ő is bement a házba.

Melinda a nappaliban állt az asztal mellett. Egy injekcióstű hevert a kopott asztalon.

\- Nézd, mit leltem! – kapta fel a lány a tűt, amikor meglátta belépni a férfit.

\- Nincs rá szükségem! – ellenkezett a fickó.

\- De igenis szükséged van rá! Hamarabb talpra állít, és az esetleges repedéseket, töréseket is meggyógyítja!

\- Nincs szükségem drogokra!

\- Ez csak egy Stimpak!

\- Kábítószer!

\- Az istenért, hisz gyógynövényekből készítik! Még én is el tudnám készíteni, ha tartanék itthon üres fecskendőket!

\- Többre tartottalak!

\- Hova mész?

\- Mit gondolsz? Aludni!

\- Legalább vacsorázz!

\- Elment az étvágyam!

\- De hisz dél óta nem ettél semmit!

\- Felfordult a gyomrom, mit nem értessz ezen?

Melinda megdöbbent egy pillanatra. Már majdnem a véleményét is a férfi után kiáltotta, ám még azelőtt észhez kapott, mielőtt még jobban megsértette volna a férfit.

Gondolta, ha már ennyire fafejű, hát akkor szenvedjen! Ő kiment a konyhába, és megvacsorázott.

Valahogy mégsem estek jól neki a falatok, úgy egyedül. Azalatt a néhány nap alatt, amióta a férfi mellette volt, már teljesen megszokta, hogy nem magányban fogyasztja el az ételeket.

Simple azon az estén Melinda közelébe sem ment. Amikor összevesztek John-nal, a kutya egyszerűen kiszaladt, és Mel hiába hívta, nem jött vissza.

Végül a lány kitette az állat tálját a fal mellé, a szabadba, majd látva, hogy hiába hívja, Simple nem fog odamenni hozzá, bezárta a bejárati ajtót, majd elindult a hálószobája felé.

Végül mielőtt leoltotta volna a folyosón a villanyt, előbb benézett szülei egykori szobájába, ahol a vendége tartózkodott.

John nyakig betakarózott egy pléddel, és láthatóan aludt. Melinda amilyen csendesen csak tudott, úgy lopózott be a szobába, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye a férfit. Izgult érte, hisz már délután sem festett valami jól, az esti veszekedés után pedig félt attól, hogy komoly fájdalmai is lehetnek, csak nem vallja be.

Már majdnem az ágyhoz ért, amikor meghallotta felsóhajtani az alvást színlelő férfit.

\- Remélem – szólalt meg végül John –, nem azt a drogot jöttél belém fecskendezni!

\- Sosem erőltetnék rád semmit.

\- A nappaliban nekem ez másképp tünt.

\- A véleményem még mindig változatlan! Hisz tényleg csak egy Stimpak-ről van szó, nem Jetről vagy Psycho-ról!

\- Aha! Ma Stimpak, holnap Med-X, hogy enyhítse a fájdalmat, azután Mentat, majd Jet és végül Psycho, a végén meg már bebaszottabb lennék egy Ördögnél!

\- A te döntésed... Mindenesetre, a Stimpak ott lesz a nappaliban arra az esetre, ha mégis meggondolnád magad.

\- Inkább tüntesd el reggelig, mert ha ott találom, én bizony kihajítom!

\- Étel a konyhában, ha bármire szükséged lenne, tudod, hol találsz. Szép álmokat!

Nem kapott választ, de őszintén megvallva, nem is számított rá. Igaz, nem értette, miért kapta fel ennyire a vizet a férfi.

Miközben átöltözött pizsamába végig csak John járt az eszében. Az akcentusa alapján addig meg volt róla győződve, hogy valahonnan keletről származhat. Ez megmagyarázta volna az alkohol és drog ellenes magatartását, hisz tudta az apjától, hogy a légió ezt a két szert gyűlöli a legjobban, és ha ezekkel próbált volna meg, még csak feketén is kereskedni velük, biztos keresztre feszítve végezte volna.

Azonban az esti vitájuk alapján arra is fény derült, hogy a férfi jól ismeri a kábítószereket, és még a sivatag fosztogatói, az Ördögök sem voltak neki idegenek, szóval ezután Melinda inkább arra tippelt, hogy a férfinak inkább a Nagy Kánhoz lehet köze, mintsem a Légióhoz.

Gondolataiba mélyedve nyomta el végül a fáradtság.

Hajnaltájt a rövid hajú férfi hangos zajokra ébredt. Amúgyis éberen aludt, de ezek a zajok még egy mélyalvót is felébresztettek volna. Félálomban még elmosolyodott, amikor meghallotta a női sikolyokat, ám ahogy kitisztult az agya, és rájött, hogy hol van, máris kiugrott az ágyból, és kiszaladt a szobából. Jobb fegyver híján, felemelt egy széket, és azzal igyekezett Melinda szobája felé.

A folyosó sötét volt, és ahogy az ajtó elé ért, látta, hogy az csukva van. Óvatosan benyitott, majd ahogy körbenézett a hold által megvilágított szobában, letette a széket, majd beljebb ment.

Melinda az ágyon fekve vergődött, és sikoltozott. Ismét a rémálom köszönt vissza, amely minden egyes éjjelét kísértette.

Odakint az ablak alatt Simple ugatott, s mikor John kinézett, látta, hogy a szuka a falnak támasztva két elülső lábát ugat, Melinda szobáját figyelve.

A férfi ott hagyta az ablakot, és a lány ágyához lépett. Rátérdelt, de hiába lökdöste Melindát, az továbbra is csak sikoltozott és leizzadva vergődött. Végül ráült az ágy szélére, és a lány két karját leszorítva addig szólongatta, amíg az felébredt.

Melindát teljesen kiverte a verejték, és zihálva meredt a két karját feje fölött leszorító férfira.

\- Mi... – habogta a lány, miközben felnézett a kezeire. John abban a pillanatban elengedte, majd ennyit mondott.

\- Annyira csapkodtál, hogy attól féltem, még a végén ártassz magadnak.

\- Megyek, beengedem Simple-t – motyogta a lány, miközben felváltva dörzsölgette a két csuklóját. Már készült volna felállni, de a férfi megragadta a vállát.

\- Nem szeretnéd elmondani, mi történt?

\- Csak egy rémálom – fordította el a fejét Melinda.

\- Minden éjjel? Ez egy kicsit többnek tűnik annál.

\- Én sem faggatóztam a hátadon található sebekről...

\- Engedetlen voltam, és megszegtem egy szabályt. Azóta nem kötnek a szabályok. Csak a hűség! Most te következel!

\- Ismered a magazinokat? Olyanokra gondolok, mint Grognak, a barbár, vagy a Pókhálós.

\- Háborúelőtti képregények? Nem kötnek le, de ismerem szinte mindet. A munkámhoz elkerülhetetlen az információszerzés, és néha még az olyan fantasztikus mesékből is lehet tanulni!

\- Akkor gondolom, ismered a Pókhálós vagy a Repülő Pirosköpenyes történetét.

\- A szupererőket uraló férfiakról, akik maszk mögé bújva védelmezik a világot?

\- Ugye milyen hülyén hangzik...

\- Mi közük nekik az álmaidhoz?

\- A Pókhálós félig meddig pók... Álmaimban engem egy félig farkas, félig ember kinézetű lény üldöz. Minden egyes éjjel... Mondtam, hogy hülyeség!

Melinda arrébb húzta magát az ágyon, majd készült felállni, azonban John átkarolta a derekát, és visszahúzta.

\- Semmi sem hülyeség, ami kísért – súgta bele a lány fülébe, aki a férfi közelségétől teljesen zavarba jött, ám hiába markolta meg a férfi karjait, és pirult egészen fülig, valójában nem akarta kiszabadítani magát az ölelésből. – Mióta kísértenek ezek az álmok?

\- Lehet, velük születtem – nevette el magát Melinda bosszúsan.

\- Évek óta csak kínlódás számodra az éjszaka? Ugye tudod, hogy a szervezetedet nagyon igénybe veszi a sok rúgkapálózás, kiáltozás, az izzadásról már nem is beszélve.

\- Kicsi koromban, ha rémálmaim voltak, mindig anya és apa közt aludtam. Ma már sajnos ez lehetetlen...

\- És nem rúgdostad őket össze?

\- Ha jól rémlik, apa bizonyos reggeleken volt, hogy úgy sántított, mint te! Azért is tartottunk idehaza egy-két Stimpaket. Jó, persze csak viccelek! Azért nem vagyok én olyan nagy csontdaráló!

\- Gyere, vizsgáljuk meg, hátha segít még a módszer.

\- Mi?

A férfi feljebb húzta a meglepődött nőt a lepedőn, majd végigterült az ágyon, jobb karját még mindig a nő csípőjén tartva. Melinda arcán a pír már kezdett eltűnni, ám amikor hátranézett és meglátta a párnáján a férfi fejét, újból fülig pirult.

\- Megyek, beengedem Simple-t! – kiáltotta, és már kint is volt az ágyból.

\- Hmm... még a végén kiderül, hogy egy szűzbe akadtam bele... – súgta összezárt fogai között a férfi, széles mosollyal az arcán.

Melinda úgy érezte, hogyha nem megy ki a friss levegőre, akkor leég arcáról a bőr. Az a kép, amikor felébredve ott feküdt, lefogott kezekkel, maga fölött azzal a rövid hajú idegennel teljesen beleégett az emlékezetébe.

Behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, azt követően hátát a falnak támasztva leguggolt az ablak mellé.

Simple, az öreg bernáthegyi farokcsóválva szaladt oda mellé, majd nyüszítve tolta oda nedves orrát Melinda kezéhez.

Úgy ültek ott a hold fénye alatt egészen addig, amíg a sivatagi éjszaka elég hűvösnek nem bizonyult ahhoz, hogy az általában nem fázós lányt bezavarja a verandáról.

Alighogy bezárta maguk mögött a bejárati ajtót, a prérifarkas zenekar nekilátott elmaradhatatlan éji szerenádjához. Pedig már tényleg úgy nézett ki, hogy azon az éjjelen az állatok is hallgatnak majd. Mint kiderült, nem így volt.

Melinda még meglehet, most is kicsit vöröses arccal, de már a hálószobája felé tartott. Benyitva rá kellett jöjjön, hogy a férfi tényleg komolyan gondolta, amit mondott, legalábbis még mindig odabent volt. Így, ahogy ott feküdt a hátán, a holdvilágban sejtelmes árnyat vetett arcára a kint álló elszáradt fa árnyéka. Halk lélegzetvételeinél ritmikusan mozgott fel-alá a mellkasa. Csendesen szunnyadt Melinda ágyában.

Ahogy elnézte, a lánynak nem volt lelke felébreszteni. Óvatosan kihúzta lába alól a takarót, majd miután ráterítette, Simple kíséretében átment szülei hálószobájába, ahol a nagy franciaágy matracán az ágynemű összegyűrődve jelezte, hogy nemrég még feküdtek benne.

Melinda nem gondolkozott rajta sokat, hamar levetette magát az üres ágyra, és miután átterítette magán a plédet, összegömbölyödve lehunyta szempilláit.

A tisztítószer szagán kívül úgy a plédnek, mint a párnának volt egy érdekes aromája, ami bár Melinda számára nagyon szokatlannak hatott, mégis kellemesen érezte magát az illat ölelésében.

Napsütés ébresztette, valamint Simple öblös hangú ugatása. Álmosan ásított egyet, miközben rájött, hogy a kutya hangját odakintről hallja, holott ott kellett volna, hallja maga mellett.

Az ásítást követően nyújtózott egyet, ám ahogy kiegyenesítette a lábait, érezte, amint belerúg valamibe. Közben arra is felfigyelt, hogy a csípőjéről is lecsúszott valami. A hab a tortán azért mégiscsak az a morgáshoz hasonlítható nyögés volt, amit a hátánál adott ki az a valakivé avanzsált valami, akit hirtelen hátravetődő könyökével Melinda jól gyomorszájon talált.

\- Te meg mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte hívatlan alvótársától Melinda, midőn válla mögé vetette rakoncátlan tincseit, így a fekete hajszálak némelyikét a férfi arcába csapta.

\- Ezt én is ugyanúgy kérdezhetném. Te nem vagy a saját ágyadban!

\- Ó, valóban? És mégis kinek a hibájából? Ki felejtett el kimászni a másik ágyából, mielőtt rákezdett volna a horkolásra?

\- Tudtommal nem horkolok, legalábbis eddig még senki nem panaszkodott rá!

\- Egyáltalán mióta fekszel itt, mellettem?

\- Jó kérdés. Még sötét volt, mikor...

\- Ne is folytasd!

Melinda kiugrott az ágyból, majd kiviharzott a szobából. Dühös volt, de főleg azért, mert érezte, hogy már megint nem tud uralkodni a szervezetén. Érezte, ahogy hevül az arca.

A konyhában kivett a hűtőből egy üveg hidegre hűtött tiszta vizet. A konyhaasztalnak dőlve kortyolgatta éppen, amikor a férfi is megjelent.

\- A szüleidtől tanult módszer még mindig működik – jegyezte meg a férfi egy székre leülve.

\- Ha csak nem akarsz még a mai nap folyamán elmenni innen, ajánlom, hogy felejtsd el, ami éjjel történt! És még egyszer ne merészelj az ágyamhoz még csak közelíteni sem, amíg én benne vagyok!

\- A te házad, a te várad...

\- Lehet, hogy téged nem zavar egyáltalán, ami történt, de engem annál inkább! Éreztem én a legelején, hogy nem jó ötlet egy idegent beengedni a házamba...

\- Ha annyira zavar a jelenlétem, elmehetek.

\- Nem zavar, sőt sokkal könnyebb, hogy mellettem vagy, hogy segítessz. De értsd meg... Vannak dolgok, amiket nem akarok megosztani veled. Ilyen például az ágyam, vagy a rémálmaim. Szeretném, ha maradnál, ha te is akarod, de...

\- De ha nem tévedek, annak feltételei vannak!

\- Jó lenne, ha betartanál néhány szabályt.

\- Szabályok... Mit is kezdenénk nélkülük? Hallgatlak!

A férfi ölbetett kézzel hallgatta végig, hogy mit szabad és mit nem szabad neki az elkövetkezőkben a kicsiny farmon, amíg ott tartózkodik. Arca komor volt, már-már semmitmondó.

Nem mondott véleményt, nem ellenkezett, nem szabott feltételeket, láthatóan minden követeléssel egyetértett, és tartotta is magát a „szabályokhoz".

Éjjelenként azért gyakran felkelt, és ahányszor csak zajokat hallott az emelet távolabbi pontjáról, odament, és némán figyelte az ágyon vergődő fekete hajú lányt. A holdvilágban néha még úgy távolról is látszott hátul, a füle mögött, a haja közt az a sokaknak semmit mondó, de Cézár légiósainak nagyon is ismerős tetoválás.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Mr. Fox**

Több hete már annak, hogy Melinda az otthonába fogadta a sérült idegent, aki időközben teljesen felgyógyult.

Heti rendszerességgel mentek be Niptonba, hosszúszarvúakat értékesíteni. Egy ilyen alkalommal John több órára eltünt, majd mikor késődélután megjelent, és együtt visszaindultak a farmra, félúthoz érve megállt, és a lányra nézett. Látszott rajta, hogy mondani szeretne valamit. Mély levegőt vett, hogy szavakba öntse gondolatait, azonban Melinda gyorsabbnak bizonyult.

\- Ugye a polgármesterrel beszéltél, amíg távol voltál?

\- Többek között.

\- Gondolom, akkor neked is elmondta a szokásos kis szövegét, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen, aki kevesebb adót fizet a városnak az értékesítések után. Igazam van?

\- Igen, megemlítette, de megmondtam neki, hogy nekem nincs semmi közöm a dolgaidhoz, csak azért segítek neked, mert te is segítettél nekem.

\- Mindenkit megpróbál megzsarolni, aki csak a közelembe jön. Egy személy még akadt is, akit lóvá tett. Kicsikarta tőle az összes aznapi bevételét, és még azt is aláíratta vele, hogy be kell még fizesse egy havi bérét. Szerencsétlen flótás, amikor rájött, hogy átverték, elmenekült a környékről, hiába mondtam neki, hogy bármi is legyen, megoldjuk.

\- Azért be kell vallanom neked, hogy nem értek benned valamit.

\- Csak egy valamit?

\- Egy ilyen tisztességes, erkölcsös fiatal nő mit keres egy ilyen lepratelep közelében, mint amilyen Nipton?

\- Mert sajnos azok, akik ilyenné neveltek, itt, a közelben nyugszanak.

\- A múlt miatt ragadtál meg itt?

\- Az emlékek ide láncolnak, és amellé is... Nem olyan rossz itt!

\- Prérifarkasok egyik oldalt, szökött fegyencek másik oldalt, sugorpiók harmadik oldalt...

\- Ó, hogy a fene egye meg! – vágott a férfi szavába Melinda, miközben hátrakapott, és leakasztotta válláról a puskáját. – John, készülj! Ez a banda rosszabb a Powder Gangereknél!

Pár Vipera tünt fel a közeli romok között. Ketten egyből fegyvert rántottak, és egy-egy fémcsővel felszerelkezve megindultak Melindáék felé. Simple morogni kezdett, azonban Melinda nem engedte elszaladni mellőle. Ismerte a bandát, tudta, milyen veszélyes egy bagázs.

Főleg miattuk választotta leggyakrabban az aknamezőt. Ha tudta volna, hogy megint feltűnnek biztos újra arra mentek volna, csak hogy most már nem volt visszaút, a küzdelem már elkerülhetetlenné vált.

Két támadójuk nevetve közeledett feléjük, míg egy harmadik társuk pisztollyal a kezében rohant utánuk. Melinda már korábban leemelte válláról a puskáját, azonban most már megvolt a legelső célpont.

Ráemelte fegyverének csövét, ugyanúgy tett a fosztogató is, épp csak ő a levegőbe lőtt kettőt, majd olyan hangosan kezdett üvölteni a két társa után, hogy azt még Melindáék is meghallották.

\- Gyertek vissza! – üvöltötte. – Jenna felismerte azt az állatot! Ez az a kutyafej, amelyik majdnem kicsinálta!

A két férfi szinte lefagyott a társuk szavait meghallva. Mindketten megtorpantak, és tátott szájjal néztek a trió felé.

Melinda összevonta szemöldökét, míg John közszemlére tette azt a tökéletesen fehér fogsorát, amit fülig érő vigyora közben hagyott kilátszani a szájából.

„Degeneráltak", motyogta magának, elnézve a „bátor" bagázs megfutamodását. Pedig már tényleg úgy vágyott egy kis gyakorlásra...

\- Kutyafej? – eresztette le puskája csövét Melinda, majd lassan John felé fordította a fejét, aki már akkor ismét ugyanolyan semleges arckifejezéssel állt mellette, mint bármikor máskor. – Simple, miket művelsz te, amíg csavarogsz odakint? Na, mindegy... Legalább ezek is elkerülik majd a jövőben a rancsot...

\- Nem csoda, hogy megijedtek tőle – jegyezte meg a férfi – Istenbizony akkora, mint egy yaoi guai.

\- Yaoi guai? Vicces, mert anya is mindig annak nevezte!

\- Talán, mert tényleg hasonlít is egyre.

\- Apa szerint közelről sem. Milyenek azok az állatok egyáltalán?

\- Addig jó, amíg nem találkozol eggyel sem. De a szüleid honnan származnak, hogy ismerik ezeket a keletebbre található fenevadakat?

\- Anyám annó még egy menedékben született, valahol az egykori főváros közelében, míg apa valahol Denver mellett.

\- Ka... Khm... Akkor ha nem tévedek, a légió terjeszkedése miatt menekült ide...

\- Menekült? Apa soha, semmilyen esetben nem menekült el sehonnan. Megbetegedtem, és nem segített a kuruzslás, legalábbis anya mindig ezt mondta. Különben ne kérdezz a légióról, mert nem tudok róluk sokat. Apa nem szívesen beszélt róluk, anya meg folyton szidta őket. Igaz, apa sokszor beszélt arról, hogy keletre sokkal könnyebb volt kereskedni, mint például itt, Niptonban. Szerinte arrafelé még fosztogatókat sem lehet látni, bár ezt nagyon nehezen hiszem el.

\- Akkor apád szerint a légió jobban végzi a dolgát az NCR-nál?

\- Sosem hasonlította össze őket... Különben te még sosem meséltél magadról. Honnan jöttél egyáltalán?

\- A folyó túloldaláról vagyok.

\- A Colorado túloldaláról?

\- Igen.

\- Úgy hallottam, hogy a légió most arra terjeszkedik!

\- Én is hallottam pletykákat...

\- Ó, tehát azok még mindig csak pletykák.

\- Mintha fellélegeztél volna...

\- Más pletykák is járnak ám a környéken. Hallottál már az NCR uralta Searchlight táborról?

\- Innen északabbra fekszik, ha jól tudom.

\- Az egykori NCR állomás most egy radioaktív szeméttelep, tele sugárzó zombikkal, ghoulokkal, ha úgy tetszik! Megeszem a kalapom, ha nem a légió műve volt az elpusztítása! Cottonwood Cove-ot már elfoglalták.

\- Igen... arról már én is hallottam – felelte a férfi, közben fél szemmel végig az előtte menő lányt figyelte. Az arcán mindeközben egy széles mosoly húzódott.

A lány megállt egy pillanatra, s a domb felé nézett, ahol egy elhagyatott viskó állt. A házikó körül lengőhidak húzódtak mindenfelé, és egy egykor sokkal szebb napokat megélt gazdaság is körvonalazódott a háttérben.

Melinda szomorúan nézett a hídon túlra, ahol egy fakereszt látszott. Egy sír állt ott, pár méterre a házikótól.

\- Tehát valóban elment... – mondta halkan, inkább csak magának szánva a szavakat.

\- Egy barátod lakott itt?

\- Barát? Kötve hiszem, hogy annak tartott. Egy férfi élt itt. Egy néma nővel költöztek ide. Talán a felesége lehetett, nem tudom, csak azt, hogy alig két nappal az érkezésüket követően az asszonyt széttépte egy falka prérifarkas. Apám rengeteget segített a férfinak. Sokat járt hozzánk, de szinte sosem beszélt arról a néma nőről. Anya meg már egy idő után, ha meglátta őt az ablakból, mindig elküldött valahová. Akkor, amikor apa nem tért vissza Niptonból, ő volt az, aki segített megkeresni. Haragudtam rá, amikor nem engedett apa közelébe, amikor rátalált, ma már értem, hogy miért tette... Később ő segített anyát is eltemetni... Ó, nézd már, megint a múltamról áradozok itt neked!

\- Csak nyugodtan. Jó tudni, hogy itt is minden fűszálnak megvan a maga története.

\- És... egyébként ott Denver mellett milyen volt az élet?

\- Sok a kutya arrafelé!

\- Hallod, Simple! Igazi kutyaparadicsom várna ott, Kutyafej!

\- Van választék a sok korcs között, az az egy már biztos...

\- Korcs, nem korcs, ugyanúgy igényli minden kutya a szeretetet.

A férfi erre elhúzta a száját. Ezt azonban Melinda nem vette észre, mivel még mindig elől menetelt.

Még félóra gyaloglás után elértek a farmhoz. Melinda szokásához híven egyből a házba indult befelé, azonban ahogy az ajtóból visszanézett, meglátta, hogy egy férfi fut feléjük.

\- Mr. Fox! – kiáltotta a huszas évei elején járó, jó kondícióban lévő fiatalember.

Az idegen név hallatán Melinda összeráncolta szemöldökét, de akkor nézett csak igazán nagyot, amikor John megfordult, és elindult az ismeretlen férfi felé.

A két férfi váltott néhány szót, majd az imént érkezett illető egy levelet adott át Johnnak. Ezek után már távozott is.

\- Mr. Fox? – kérdezte Melinda a férfitól, mikor az, miután elolvasta a levelet, a ház irányába fordult.

\- Az a nevem... – felelte a férfi bosszúsan.

\- És a futárok már azt is tudják, hogy merre keressenek?

\- Vártam már erre a levélre, és Niptonban beszóltam, hogy itt találnak, ha véletlenül keresnének ott. De minek fogadkozom?

\- Úgy érzem, hogy az együtt töltött idő után egy kicsivel több bizalmat érdemlek...

\- Emlékszel, Melinda, egy beszélgetésünk során közölted, hogy vannak titkaid, amiket nem szeretnél előttem feltárni. Én elfogadtam a döntésed, tehát nekem is jogomban áll a magánéletem megtartásához. Amúgy sincs köztünk semmiféle kapcsolat!

\- De...

\- El kell, mennem, méghozzá azonnal! – jelentette ki a férfi.

\- Énmiattam... Ha megsértettelek, sajnálom...

\- Melinda, vannak nálad fontosabb dolgok is az életemben!

A férfi szavai tőrként hatoltak Melinda szívébe. Annyi idő után nem hitte volna, hogy ennyire hidegen gondol rá John. Az a férfi, akit ő mentett meg a biztos haláltól, akit a házába fogadott, akit észrevétlenül megkedvelt. Naiv fejjel azt hitte, hogy ő sem idegen a férfinak. Mint kiderült, tévedett. Vannak nála fontosabb dolgok is az életében! Ennyi volt Melinda, csak egy dolog...

Becsapta maga után az ajtót, és hiába kopogtatott az ajtón Simple, majd ugatott, aztán kapart, képtelen volt felállni a kopott díványról, annyira reszketett.

Kiverte a hideg, ahányszor csak az elmúlt félóra eseményeire gondolt. Ő megnyílt John előtt, a férfi azonban még inkább bezárkózott, sőt meglátta egy olyan oldalát is, ami ijesztő volt.

 _Jobb is, ha elmegy_ – gondolta magában. – _Jobb, ha soha többé nem látom._

Alighogy lehiggadt annyira, hogy a gyomra már nem rándult görcsbe egy-egy lélegzetvételnél, felállt, majd a bejárati ajtóhoz lépett.

Simple akkor már az udvar végében csaholt. Melinda kinyitotta az ajtót, majd ahogy kinézett, látta, hogy a kapu be van csukva, Simple pedig a deszkaajtónak támaszkodva ugat a kelet felé vezető út betonmaradványain túlra.

A lány a kutyája mellé ment, majd azután megsímogatta az állat vastag szőrét.

\- Gyere, nagylány! – mosolygott rá kutyájára, Simple viszont felnyüszített, hisz tudta, hogy gazdája hamis érzésekkel próbálja becsapni. – Sok dolgunk van még. Úgy van, nekünk is fontosabb dolgunk van...

A bernáthegyi ismét csak nyüszített egyet, majd a lány kezéhez nyomta a fejét. Ő is érezte, hogy megváltozott valami.

Melinda visszafordult, hogy nekikezdjen a házkörüli teendőknek, de alighogy szembefordult a bejárati ajtóval, a gyógynövényeknek elkerített kis kertnél meglátott valamit. Közelebb ment, mire látta, hogy a farkasalmákon ott hever John kabátja, amit annó még Melinda adott neki az apja cuccai közül. A kabátra egy bőrszíjas napszemüveg volt helyezve, alatta pedig egy cetli állt.

Melinda leguggolt, majd kihúzta a kabát és a szokatlan kinézetű napszemüveg közül a papírfecnit, amin csak pár sor állt, John kézírásával. Annyit írt csupán, hogy fontos feladattal látták el, amit nem utasíthat el, de minél előbb megpróbál visszatérni. A szemüveg a személyes tárgyai közé tartozik, amit az aknamezőn talált meg korábban. Véleménye szerint kiválóan védi a szemet a nap sugarai ellen, de ha Melinda nem szeretné többé látni a férfit, azt írta, hogy szíjazza a szemüveget a kapuhoz, és akkor tudni fogja, hogy nincs többé keresnivalója ott.

Melinda végigfutva a sorokat, felemelte a két, gyógynövényre helyezett tárgyat. Tenyerébe vette a szemüveget, majd miután körbeforgatva megnézte, fogta magát, és a kutyával bement a házba.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Csirkét a rókának!**

Cottonwood Cove szürke füstfátyol mögé bújt azon a koradélutánon. A légiós bázisra új rabszolgákat vittek, az egyik pedig valahogy felgyújtotta az egyik faházikó oldalát.

A tüzet hamar eloltották, azonban a füst annyira megzavarta a rabszolgatartó bagázst, hogy észre sem vették, hogy az egyik rabszolgalányra nem tettek detonációsnyakörvet.

A tizennyolc-húsz év körüli lányt a testvérei rejtegették maguk között addig, amíg alkalom nem nyílt a menekülésre.

A megtermett tinédzserfiú aztán az adódó pillanatban leütötte az egyik elbambult légióst, míg a lány nővére istenhozzádott mondott kishúgának, és a domb felé irányította.

A fiatal, nem kicsit megszeppent lány tudta, hogy nem másért, az életéért szalad. Előbb kiáltásokat, később pedig lövéseket is hallott a hátánál, de ő végül sértetlenül kiért a házak közül, azonban üldözői hangját még mindig a közelben hallotta.

Olyan gyorsan futott, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, s ahogy az egykori országút maradványain haladt, egy enyhén lejtős rész tetején megpillantott egy férfit. A fiatal, bőrpáncélt viselő alak egy NCR felszerelésben lévő ghoul holttestére dobott éppen rá egy NCR katonák által gyakran használt szolgálati puskát.

A lány megörült a férfi láttán, és egyből arrafelé vette az irányt, amerre az állt. A rövidhajú férfi abban a percben felé kapta a fejét, hogy észrevette.

Amint meglátta a megviselt lányt, elkerekedtek a szemei, de alig pár másodpercre rá már le is hajolt, hogy felvegye a hulláról a fegyvert.

Ezt követően a menekülő lány felé fordult, és elindult felé. Ahogy szembekerültek egymással, láthatóvá vált a férfi oldalán egy közelharci fegyver is, egy könnyű motorosfűrész.

\- Könyörgöm, segíts! – sírta el magát a lány, amint a férfi elé ért, majd a nyakába borult.

\- Mi történt, veled? – kérdezte a férfi nyugodt hangon.

\- Légiósok ütöttek rajta a karavánunkon! Néhány embert, akik harcoltak ellenük, megöltek, köztük az apámat is, minket a testvéreimmel pedig elhurcoltak, arrafelé! – mutatott Cottonwood Cove felé.

\- Onnan jön a füst?

\- Igen, mister! Valakinek a rabul ejtettek közül sikerült felgyújtania az egyik házat. A zűrzavarban aztán nehezen sikerült elmenekülnöm.

\- Gyere, nem maradhatunk itt, bármelyik percben itt lehetnek, akik üldöznek!

A lány egyetértően bólintott, majd a férfi kezét fogva futva indult el a nyomában. Ismeretlen segítője levezette az országútról, a sziklák közt araszolva, le a part irányába.

Fejük fölött több légiós is elszaladt, de láthatóan egyik sem vette észre őket. A homokos talajon aztán elfordultak, vissza a sivatag felé. Ismét felfelé tartottak. Ekkor egészen egy száraz növényekkel fedett fadarabig rohantak.

A lány már alig érezte a lábát, a tüdeje is már levegőért sikoltozott, amikor a férfi egyszercsak megállt, és egy jókora, határozott mozdulattal maga elé lökte a fiatalt, egyenest rá a száraz gazokra.

A fiatal fel sem tudott ocsúdni a döbbenetből, amikor a férfi már fölötte volt. Megragadta a lány jobb kezét, és a gaz alatt lapuló fadarabhoz tartva, egy kötéldarabbal nekiállt hozzákötözni. Hogy ne tudjon mozogni, ráült a megdöbbent lány hasára, jobb térdével pedig annak bal kezére térdelt. Miután végzett egyik oldalt, gyorsan lekötözte a másik kezét is, majd végül a lábait is hozzákötötte a fából készült, kereszt alakú, kidőlt villanypóznához.

\- Légiósok! – kiáltotta el magát a férfi, amint végzett a lány lekötözésével. – Ide, hozzám!

Egy-két perc múltán a fejük fölötti sziklákról öt légiós ugrott le.

\- Frumentarius... – szólalt meg a csapatot vezető Decanus.

\- Te is egy vagy közülük? – kérdezte az egyetlen nadrágot viselő férfitól a lány.

\- Azt hittem, hogy ez már előbb világossá vált számodra – felelte a férfi. – Vigyétek a tábor bejárata elé, hogy minden erkölcstelen jól lássa, mi vár rá, ha ellenkezni mer Mars fiának akaratával!

A légiósok szó nélkül teljesítették a férfi parancsát. Kettő egyből a megváltozott használati célra került villanypóznához lépett, és a rákötözött lánnyal együtt elhúzták oda, ahova azt a félelmetes frumentarius meghagyta nekik.

A légiósok bosszúja itt viszont koránt sem ért véget.

A rabszolgatáborban a rabul ejtettek között hamar elterjedt egy pletyka.

\- Hallottad, hogy az őrök miről beszéltek az imént? – kérdezte az egyik rab a másiktól.

\- Nem figyeltem... – felelt a szomorúan ülő fiú. – Csak a nővéremre tudok gondolni... Keresztre feszítették az átkozottak!

\- Halkabban beszélj! – korholta le a mellette ülő nővére. – Csak az hiányzik, hogy megtudják, hogy mi is segítettünk neki...

\- Mit hallottál? – ütötte oldalba egy másik rab a beszélgetést kezdő illetőt.

\- Hogy egy bizonyos Vulpes Inculta nevű légiós is itt van.

\- Az nem a légiósok hírhedt kéme?

\- Én úgy hallottam, hogy őneki köszönhetően esett el maga Cottonwood Cove is – jegyezte meg egy távolabb ülő rab.

\- Odanézzetek! – bökött fejével egy másik rab a part felé.

Öt légióst láttak az egyik épület felé tartani. Köztük ott menetelt egy bőrpáncélban lévő férfi is. Ami azt illeti, pontosan a csapat élén ment, elégedett pillantásokat vetve a rabszolgák felé. Hátborzongató pillantásokat vetett rájuk, és jóformán egy emberként lélegeztek fel, amikor meglátták bemenni az NCR egykori irodájaépületébe, amit most a légiósok sajátítottak ki maguknak.

\- Ave, Dead Sea! – köszöntötte a fiókok előtt álló légióst a bőrpáncélos férfi.

\- Hmm... Ó, Vulpes Inculta! Ave, Frumentarius! Minek köszönhetem látogatásod?

\- Dicsőséges urunk, Caesar parancsát hozom! Azt akarja, hogy te vezesd a Nelson elleni támadást! Aurelius of Phoenix bármelyik percben megérkezhet az Erődből, hogy átvegye tőled a tábor vezetését!

\- Értem. Hűségem Caesaré!

Vulpes egyetértően bólintott.

\- Caesar elégedett a munkáddal – mondta Vulpes –, engem viszont nem nyűgözött le az, amit érkezésemkor tapasztaltam. Ha nem én botlok belé, az a szökött rabszolga akár el is menekülhetett volna a légiósok elől!

\- Már elrendeltem, hogy állítsák elő az összes akkor szolgálatban lévő légióst!

\- Én akarom megszabni a büntetéseket!

\- Ahogy kívánod...

\- Legelőször is kérem az utolsó rabszolgaszállítmány iratait, azután rendeld el, hogy a szökés ideje alatt szolgálatot teljesítő légiósok mindegyike sorakozzon fel naplementekor az északi domboldalon. A továbbiakat majd azután, ha átöltöztem.

\- Öhm... Már elnézést a következő megjegyzésemért, de igencsak meglep, hogy még mindig az erkölcstelenek öltözetét viseled...

\- Ruha nélkül már csak nem lehetek! Nincs hozzá sok közöd, de a küldetésem során baleset történt, amiben sajnos az összes ruhám felrobbant, és velük együtt majdnem én is!

\- Értem! Akkor, ha nem tévedek, új felszerelésre lesz szükséged!

\- Van raktáron?

\- Azonnal rendelkezek a szükségleteid kielégítéséről!

\- Köszönöm. Előbb azonban még az iratokat kérem!

Dead Sea bólintott, majd rövid keresést követően, átadta felettesének a megfelelő papírokat.

Estig ezek után már nem történt semmi említésre méltó.

A felszínen uralkodó csend megtévesztően nagy nyugalomról tanúskodott. A nap lementével viszont felgyorsultak az események. Tizenhat légiós sorakozott fel a parancs szerint a tábor kijáratát szegélyező domboldalon, majd egy időben azzal, hogy a parton kikötött egy tutaj, rajta több légióssal, az irodaépületet is elhagyta két másik légiós. Mindkettőjük arcát álarc fedte. Egyikük fején Decanus sisak volt, másikuk fején pedig egy kutyafej. Ezutóbbi a rabok elé lépett, és fennhangon felszólította a népet, hogy azok, akik a nevüket hallják, lépjenek ki a sorból.

Összesen hét ember lépett ki, köztük három tizennégy év alatti gyerek. Miután megnézte az egymás mellett reszketve álló két fiút, a decanus a társára nézett, aki viszont mindegyik foglyot a kijárat felé vezényelte.

A tábor határába érve két légiós, akik már vártak rájuk, egyenként levette az összes felnőtt nyakáról a robbanószerkezetet, míg a három fiatalabb korú gyereket továbbra is maguk mellett tartották

Ekkor lépett a felnőttek elé a kutyafejet viselő férfi, akinek bőrpántos szemüvege szinte olyan sötét volt, mint az éj, ami közeledett.

\- A Dolores Karaván összes tizennégy évet betöltött tagja szabadon elmehet, ha erkölcstelen társuk megfeszített testén túlra elér! Az, akinek sikerül, magával viheti a három kiskorút is, és mindannyian megkapják Caesar jelét, ami megvédi viselőjét egy újabb rabszolgaságba kerülés veszélyétől, és szabad közlekedést biztosít a légió uralta területeken! Induljatok hát mind a négyen!

\- És, mégis milyen veszélyt kell túléljünk? – kérdezte a megfeszített lány nővére.

Vulpes a domboldal felé emelte fejét, mire a rabságból halálos kihívásra ítélt négy személy is arra nézett.

A domboldalon tüzek lobbantak, minden láng egy-egy nyílvessző hegyén lángolt, amit légiósok tartottak megfeszülő íjaikon.

\- Hisz ez... – hüledezett a lány öccse, aki épp csak egyetlen év miatt került a menekülők közé. – És... és mégis mi történik azzal, aki úgy dönt, hogy nem indul ezen az őrült derbin?

Vulpes elmosolyodott, majd olyan gyorsan előrántotta oldaláról a ripperét, hogy a fiúnak még csak pislantania sem maradt ideje, és már a torkából csak úgy spriccelt is a vér, midőn a berregő fegyver pengéje áthasította nyakán a bőrt.

\- Más kérdés? – nézett végig a megmaradt három illetőn Caesar legjobb frumentariusa.

A legidősebb testvér zokogva borult elvágott torkú öccse holttestére. Két légiós alig tudta leráncigálni róla, sőt még a földre lökve össze is rúgdosták szerencsétlen nőt.

Vulpes végül visszahívta erőszaktól felbuzdult embereit, majd egy vödör olajat öntött a nőre, miközben példáját a másik két halálraítélttel is megismételték.

A két olajjal lelocsolt férfi felemelte a földről összerúgdosott társukat, majd az egyik ezt súgta a nő fülébe.

\- Gondolj a lányodra... Ő is itt van, és nézd, hogy retteg...

A nő a légiósok között álló három kisgyerek egyikére nézett, aki a legkisebb volt mind közül, és aki olyan riadtan pityergett nagyobbacska társa karjaiban. A kislány mindenáron az anyjához akart szaladni, hét évvel idősebb fogolytársa alig tudta lefogni, nehogy egy rossz lépéssel újabb büntetést kapjanak kegyetlen fogvatatrtóiktól.

Vulpes is a kislányra nézett, majd gondolt egyet, odament hozzá, és a szeppent kislány rabszolganyakörve mellé ráakasztott egyet a helyszínre vitt medálok közül, mely amnesztiát ígért viselőjének Caesar légiójának területén. Épp csak az volt a baj, hogy ők most nem Caesar légiójának területén álltak...

De azért Vulpes, hogy még jobban felborzolja az idegeket, miután a lányka nyakába akasztotta a medált, ölbe vette a szipogó kislányt, aki meg a lenyúzott kutyafej látványától falfehér lett.

Sírni kezdett, mire a két életéért küzdeni készülő férfi felrángatta a gyerek anyját a földről, majd két oldalt szorítva a nő kezét, futni kezdtek.

Tőlük nem is olyan messze, a megfeszített lány, aki a nappali hőségtől már szinte teljesen kiszáradt, és már nyelni is alig bírt, unokahúga sírására nyitotta fel napégette szemhéját.

Háta mögül egy számára nagyon is ismerős hangot hallott. „Tűz!" – hallotta az ismerős, egyben rettegett hangot.

A parancsra lángoló nyílzápor repült az olajjal átitatott ruhájú és bőrű emberekre.

A lány mögött csak egy óriási fellángolás látszott, amit kiáltások, halálsikolyok követtek. Ismerte mind a három hangot. Szívét kiszáradt torkában érezte dobogni. Utolsó erejével amennyire csak tudott, oldalra fordult, hogy lássa, mi történt. Három lángalakot látott a földön hemperegni. Egyikük pontosan elé gurult. Szerencsétlen teremtés teljesen elborzadt, hisz tulajdon nővérére ismert a lángoló test sikolyaiból.

Napégette kezeit hiába próbálta kiszabadítani, a légiósok egyik legjobbika kötözte oda, esélye sem volt kiszabadulni.

Alighogy nem hallotta többé nővére sikolyait, unokahúga kiáltásaira ismert. A gyerek sírva rohant anyja lángoló holttestéhez, s ahogy nagynénje lenézett rá, meglátta a gyerek nyakában pislogó, közben egyre gyakrabban pittyegő szerkezetet. Még öt másodperc, és egy robbanást követően csend lett. Csupán egy vérben ázó medál ütközött a felakadt szemű lány leégett vállának, akiben a vér jóformán szabályosan meghűlt.

Bár úgy tünt, mintha a villanypóznára fagyott volna, hevesen verő szíve majd kiugrott mellkasából. Pár percig csak a lángok hangja hallatszott, majd léptek hangjára figyelt fel. Háta mögül egy szoknyás férfi lépett elő, kezében egy vödörrel. Szembefordult a lánnyal, aki szinte csak azt a kutyafejet látta maga előtt, ami a férfi fejét takarta.

Vulpes a lány elé emelte a vödröt, amiben az esti szürkületben is jól látszott, hogy valami sikamlós folyadék mozog.

A lány még utoljára megpróbált nyelni egyet, de hiába, már könnyeket sem tudott többé ejteni. Csak annyira volt képes, hogy bólintson egy aprót, mire a férfi visszabólintott, utána fogta a vödröt, és teljes tartalmát a lányra öntötte. A benne lévő olaj amint lecsorgott, és elérte a földön égő testeket, máris lángra kapott, még egy utolsó halálsikollyal megtöltve a holdfényes éjszakát.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. A szökött rabszolga**

Fortification Hill erődje sokak rémálma volt. A régmúlt hangulatát idéző őskori állapotok egy ember beteges elképzeléseit tükrözték.

Akármilyen beteges is lehet, nehezen múlhatta felül annak a férfinak az elképzeléseit, aki azokban a percekben lépett be az erőd területére. Rangjának hála őt senki sem motozta meg, és útját sem állta senki, ami egyenest az erőd legmagasabb pontjára vezetett, egy hatalmas sátorba, ahol már vártak rá.

Őszhajú, meglett korú ura és parancsolója, akit a légiósok Mars fiának tartottak, mélyen tiszteltek, de egyben rettegtek is, prémekkel, és csontokkal díszített trónusán ült, és egy félistenhez nem éppen méltóan, fájdalmas arckifejezéssel fogadta kémei legjobbját.

Egyedül tartózkodott sátra közepén, igaz, biztonságáról egy tucat praetorianus őr kezeskedett, akik a sátor több pontján állva ügyeltek arra, hogy a sátorba senki hívatlan be ne tehesse a lábát.

\- Hűségem a tiéd, dicsőséges Caesar! – ereszkedett a jövevény féltérdre, amint rettegett ura elé ért.

\- Ave, Vulpes! – bólintott Cézár. – Hallom, rendet raktál Cottonwood Cove-nál!

\- Engedelmeddel holnap reggelre arénaküzdelmet hírdettem. Elégedetlen vagyok a tábornál szolgáló valamennyi légióssal. Kiadott parancsom az volt, hogy nyilazzák le az engedetlen foglyokat, de ha nem lángoló nyíllal tüzeltek volna olajjal leöntött célpontokra, az erkölcstelen senkiházik már szabadok lennének.

\- Hallottam, hogy egyik légiós sem talált célba, csak az olaj kapott lángra... – csóválta meg a fejét Cézár. – Helyesen jártál el, Vulpes. Mit ígértél a holnapi küzdelem nyertesének?

\- Ötven korbácsütést, utána pedig azonnal vissza kell mennie a táborba.

\- Lucius! – fordította hátra a fejét Cézár, mire a belső lakrészből hangok szűrődtek ki, majd kis idő múltán kilépett a szólított férfi.

\- Hallgatlak, uram! – állt meg ura jobbján az őrséget vezető praetorianus.

\- A nyertesre holnap te méred rá az ötven ütést! Biztosítsd felőle, hogy Lucullus ne bajlódjon a visszaszállításával...

\- Igenis, uram!

\- Helyes! Vulpes, hogy sikerült a küldetésed?

\- Ulysses összes jelentése igaznak bizonyult. Nipton puszta létezése ellent mond, mindennel, amit tanítasz!

\- Tehát mi a véleményed?

\- Szeretném megmutatni nekik a szerencsejátékok valós borzalmát!

\- Szabad kezet kapsz, Vulpes. Azonban úgy tudom, hogy egyenruhát igényeltél. Mi lett a sajátoddal?

\- Történt egy sajnálatos baleset, aminek következtében pár órára eszméletemet vesztettem. Ráléptem egy aknára, amit nem tudtam idejében hatástalanítani.

\- Tehát onnan származnak a lábadon található hegek...

\- Igen, uram. Egy hosszúszarvúakat tenyésztő asszony ápolt, amíg talpra nem voltam képes állni. Engedelmeddel életben hagytam a hitetlent. Később még kiváló rabszolga lehet belőle. Mint kiderült, van némi tapasztalata a gyógynövényekkel történő orvoslásban.

\- Nagyobb, mint Sirinek? – érdeklődött Lucius.

\- Igen. Az is kiderült, hogy keletről való, és bár ő valószínűleg nem tudja, de rabszolgatetoválás van a tarkóján.

\- Milyen korú? – kérdezte Cézár.

\- Fiatal, olyan tizenhat-húsz év körül lehet.

\- Neve?

\- Melinda Tuesday, uram!

\- Tuesday? – ismételte meg az egyik őr. – Nem úgy hívták azt a kereskedőt is, aki megszerezte a rabszolganyakörvek tervrajzát?

\- Neki is egy lánya született, ha jól emlékszem – mondta Vulpes

\- Hálám jeléül úgy ő, mint a családja amnesztiát kapott a légió területén – jegyezte meg Cézár. – Ha rabszolgatetoválása van a lánynak, akkor biztos nem róla van szó! De Lucius, te erről többet tudsz!

\- Tuesday? – gondolkodott el a férfi, oldalra fordítva a fejét. – Én magam adtam át nekik Caesar jelét, majd a gyereknek is, amikor megszületett.

\- Érdekes... – símogatta meg állát Vulpes. – Melinda apja is egy kereskedő volt, és a légió területéről érkeztek.

\- Meglehetősen nagy érdeklődést tanusítassz aziránt a lány iránt – jegyezte meg Lucius. – Ha tetszik, tedd asszonyoddá!

\- Lucius, Vulpes csak a munkáját végzi! Amúgyis az egyik ügynököd, mint azt mondtad, sok időt töltött Nipton közelében.

\- Az ő jelentései alapján esett választásom Niptonra!

\- Mikor indulsz vissza, leadni a leckét?

\- A holnapi arénaküzdelmet követően összegyűjtöm az újoncokat, és a legígéretesebb tizenöttel még az est leszállta előtt útnak indulunk.

\- Tégy belátásod szerint! Most viszont, ha nincs más megvetni való, elvonulok pihenni – körbenézett, de mivel senkinek sem volt ellenvetése, felállt, de még mielőtt bement volna a hálószobájába, megjegyezte. – Senki ne merjen zavarni!

Alattvalói egy emberként bólintottak.

Mivel Vulpes ott letudta dolgát, elköszönt a bent lévőktől, majd a sátrához igyekezett.

Alvás előtt még át akarta nézni Ulysses jelentéseit. Eszébe jutott ugyanis, amit Melinda mondott arról az ijesztő külsejű, rasztahajú idegenről. Ismerte Ulysses rejtekhelyét, tudta, hogy azt látja, amikor a lánnyal megálltak a szebb napot is látott kis gazdaság előtt. A néma nőt is ismerte. Ulysses kedvenc rabszolgája volt, akit időnként magával vitt egy-egy küldetésre.

Belépett a sátrába, majd az ágya mellett lévő széfből kivett egy mappát. Az asztalhoz ülve gyertyát gyújtott, és annak fényénél el kezdte áttanulmányozni a lapokat.

Ulysses valóban említést tett a hosszúszarvú rancsról, és annak három lakójáról. A férfi valóban kereskedő volt, az asszony pedig Jetfüggő. Melindáról is írt pár sort, de semmi érdemlegeset. Ulysses nem vette észre a lány tetoválását, vagy ha meg is látta, nem tett róla említést a jelentéseiben.

Vulpes felsóhajtott. Gondolatai teljesen az esti jelentés körül forogtak.

Miközben ott ült az asztalnál, azt vette észre, hogy valaki belép a sátorba. Mivel kétszemélyes sátorról volt szó, sejtette, hogy lakótársa, Lucius jöhetett meg. A két férfi közös sátorban lakott, de a többi légióssal ellentétben nekik jóval nagyobb terük volt a szabadidejük eltöltésére.

Valóban Lucius érkezett meg. A férfi meglepődve nézett Vulpesre, aki még mindig az asztalánál ült.

\- Azt hittem, hogy hozol magadnak egy rabszolgát éjszakára.

\- Tervezem, Lucius, csak még előbb fontosabb dolgom akadt.

\- De ugye nem bánod, hogy én ma estére kiszemeltem magamnak egy lányt.

\- Sosem zavart, de hisz ezt jól tudod.

Lucius bólintott, azt követően elhúzta a sátor kijáratát fedő ponyvát, majd intett a kint térdelő rabszolgalánynak, hogy menjen be, de meg sem várta, hanem saját ágyához lépett, levette magáról egyenruháját, és hozzá tartozó páncélt, majd egy szál alsónadrágban végigfeküdt az ágyon.

Kis idő múltán egy leborotvált fejű, riadt arcú lány lépett be a sátorba. Egy tálcán különböző féle olajokat hozott magával, s ahogy Vulpes elnézte, nem lehetett több huszonkét évesnél.

Egy szakadtas rabszolgaruha volt rajta, amin számos korbácsütés nyomai látszottak, és ahogy lépett egyet, és elmozdult rajta a rongy, a testén is látszottak az elég friss ütésnyomok.

Bár kreol bőre volt, nem tünt törzsi származásúnak, Vulpes inkább úgy tippelte, hogy valahonnan a Mojave meghódított területéről származhat.

Arra is hamar fény derült, hogy nemrégiben került nyaka köré rabszolganyakörv. Először is nagyon magabiztosan kereste még a menekülési útvonalat, és bár látszott a szemén, hogy retteg, de azért nem restelt Vulpes szemébe nézni. Igaz, mikor az ráhunyorított, a lány egyből elcsapta a fejét.

Vulpes visszavitte a széfbe az addig tanulmányozott iratokat, majd miután bezárta a fémládát, visszament az asztalhoz, és a székre leülve figyelte lakótársát, no meg a kínjában pironkodó rabszolgalányt.

A lány, amint Lucius közelébe ment, máris megkapta az első parancsot a férfitól. Az szó nélkül tette, amit mondtak neki. Először is a tálcán hozott olajok egyikével átmasszírozta a férfi sok régi heggel csúfított hátát. Percekig dolgozott a férfi hátán, majd a kezei, azután pedig a lábai következtek.

Mikor a lány végzett a legaprólékosabb munkával is, Lucius átfordult a hátára. Vulpes egyből kiszúrta a férfi kidudorodó alsónadrágját, de nem zavarta egyáltalán abban, hogy továbbra is figyelemmel kövesse az eseményeket.

Következő lépésként, Lucius ráparancsolt a lányra, hogy térdeljen fel az ágyra, pontosan az ő hasa felé. A lány bár még jobban zavarba jött, de még ezt is szó nélkül teljesítette, akkor viszont, mikor Lucius ráparancsolt, hogy úgy fölötte térdelve vegye le magáról a ruhát, a lány kellemetlenül pirongva hátrafordította a fejét Vulpes felé, aki még mindig fapofával figyelte őket.

Lucius erre jobb tenyerét kinyújtva egy jókorát húzott a lány combjára. Az az ijedtségtől majdnem leesett az ágyról. Igaz, a végén meg tudta tartani az egyensúlyát, de csak azért, mert a férfi a másik kezével még idejében elkapta.

Mivel a lány nem engedelmeskedett neki, ő tépte le róla a ruhát, majd közölte vele, hogy két napig ne merjen másik rongyot magára venni, különben ő lesz, aki személyesen levágja az engedetlen lány egyik fülét.

A rabszolgává tett lány teljesen zavarba jött ott a férfi fölött térdelve, teljesen anyaszült meztelenül. Lucius ekkor az egyetlen üvegcse illatos olaj felé nyúlt, majd a tenyerébe öntve belőle egy keveset, el kezdte beledörzsölni a kellemes illatú folyadékot a lány csípőjébe. Ott kezdte, lassan haladva lefelé. Átdörzsölte a lány hasát, köldökét, fenekét, combjait, egészen le, a kislábujja végéig.

A lány közben a kapott parancsot követve, kezeit a háta mögött összekulcsolva térdelt a férfi fölött. Eleinte egyenesen előre nézett, de ahogy a férfi egyre lejjebb és lejjebb ért a masszírozással egyre inkább imbolygott a légiós fölött.

Vulpes székében hátradőlve nézte a nemmindennapi jelenetet. Ahányszor csak látta Lucius előjátékait mindig meglepte, hogy a csatákban oly vérszomjas, kíméletlen férfi milyen érzéki szeretővé tud válni, ha elkapja a hév.

Ez most sem volt másképp. Lucius jól tudta, mit csinál. Ahányszor csak végigsimított a lány ülepén, annyiszor látta, hogyan harap alsó ajkába az önkontrollján már oly nehezen uralkodó fiatal.

Az izmos kezek pedig ahogy addig egyre inkább lefelé haladtak, most, hogy elindultak felfelé, egyre feljebb és feljebb vándoroltak, addig még érintetlen területekre érkezve. Lucius két oldalt haladt olajos kezével a lány hónalja felé. Végighúzta kezét a lány remegő karjain, majd finoman szétválasztotta a görcsösen összeszorított ujjakat. Végigsimított rajtuk, majd miután elengedte őket, hirtelen mozdulattal a lány hátához ért, olajos tenyereit gyorsan mozgatva a lány megkorbácsolt bőrén.

Az a fájdalom és a vágy furcsa keverékétől feljajdulva a férfi mellkasára dőlt, arcát Lucius válla fölött a párnába mélyesztve.

Levegőt kapkodva próbált kapaszkodót találni, hogy felálljon, azonban a férfi fél kézzel leszorította a lány fejét, míg a másikkal kiszabadította alsónadrágjából vágytól dagadó nemiszervét.

A következő pillanatban átfordult, így a lány került alulra, ő pedig fölé hajolt, halkan a fülébe súgott valamit, miközben mélyen beléhatolt a lányba.

Vulpes szája mosolyra szaladt, elnézve a finomnak éppenséggel nehezen mondható mozdulatokat.

Hosszan figyelte a „turbékoló" párt, de egy idő után lehunyta a szemét, s abban a pillanatban Melinda rémálom gyötörte arcát látta meg maga előtt, ahogy az ágyon vergődik.

Ki tudja? – gondolta. – Talán a lány azokban az órákban épp hogy ugyanazt teszi, miközben ő a rabszolgalány nyögéseit hallgatja...


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Csak egy aprócska titok... egy halálos titok**

Vulpes nyitott szemekkel feküdt ágyában. Mióta lefeküdt nem tudott másra gondolni, csak Melindára. Teljesen hozzászokott az éjjeli hangokhoz, amiket Melinda álmában, jobban mondva, rémálmai közepette adott ki.

Csupán a tőle kicsivel távolabb fekvő két ember szuszogását hallotta. Jól láthatóan egyedül ő nem aludt, és hiába várta, hogy felcsendüljön a prérifarkasok szerenádja, az Erőd közelében csak a korcsok vonyítását hallotta.

Felhúzta a jó térdét, úgy, a hátán fekve pihent tovább.

\- Zavar valami? – hallotta meg hirtelen a sötétben Lucius hangját.

\- Csak tervezem az elkövetkező napok eseményeit.

\- A múltkor azt egy kislány betörésével tetted, aki NCR katonának képzelte magát. Kölcsönadjam ezt a rabszolgát?

\- Kösz, nem vonzanak a csupaszcsigák...

\- Büntetésből borotváltattam le a haját. Volt olyan bátor a kis édes, hogy arcon öntötte szennyes vízzel Antony-t, mert az a Brahminra ügyelő rabszolgagyereken készült kettétörni egy korbácsot. Végül igaz, megmentette a gyereket a további veréstől, de a korbácsot nem, Antony végül rajta törte el. Én leborotváltattam a fejét, most pedig megtanulja, hogyha parancsot kap, azt azonnal teljesítse, vagy számoljon a következményekkel.

\- És azt a gyereket te nem szándékozod megbüntetni, mert miatta kárt tettek a rabszolgádban?

\- Megkapta ő már a magáét... – fordult másik oldalára Lucius, jelezvén, hogy aludni kíván,

Vulpes elkuncogta magát, mire Lucius a hátára feküdt, fejét a másik ágy felé fordítva.

\- Mit találsz olyan mókásnak? – kérdezte, a lány arcába lehelve a szavakat. A lány rémülten nyitotta fel szemeit, miközben még jóformán fel sem volt ébredve, így aztán tényleg nem értette, hogy mi folyik körülötte, csak a férfi komor hangját hallotta, majd a másik férfi válaszát.

\- Mióta megismertelek egyetlen kislányt, vagy felnőtt nőt sem öltél meg nyomós ok nélkül, a gyerekekkel pedig határozottan rendesen bánsz.

\- Elfelejtetted Caesar tanításait? Minden küzdelemből tanulsz valamit. Kérdem én, mit tanulsz egy nálad sokkal gyengébb elpusztításából? Az ilyen törékeny senkiknek is, mint ez itt mellettem, is megvan a maga dolga ebben a világban.

\- A kiképzésem idejéről emlékszem egy esetre, ami mái napig megmaradt bennem.

\- Az sem most volt... Biztos vagy benne, hogy a múlton akarsz rágódni?

\- Caesar azt is tanította, hogy aki nem törődik a múltjával, nem tiszteli a jövőjét sem.

\- Késő van most ezen filozofálni.

\- Attól tartasz, hogy felhozódik a szó a törzsi életedről?

\- Annak vége, ahogy ennek a beszélgetésnek is! Aludj! Holnap korán kell, keljünk!

\- Nem emlékszem tökéletesen mindarra, ami tizenöt évvel ezelőtt Flagstag rabszolgapiacán történt, de arra igen, hogy a Malp... a Megégetett Ember milyen haragra gerjedt. Az összes őrt keresztre feszíttette. Ha jól tudom, akkortájt már praetorianus voltál...

Válasz nem jött, csak egy mély sóhaj. Vulpes szemei pedig felragyogtak a néma sötétségben.

\- Nagy port kavart annak a rabszolgagyereknek az eltűnése – jegyezte meg Vulpes, tovább feszítve ezzel a húrt.

\- Minden őrnek jó lecke volt az, ami akkor és ott történt – felelt Lucius jéghideg hangon. – Még nekünk, praetorianusoknak is kiváló ösztönzésként szolgált, hogy jól végezzük a dolgunkat. Még rád, az akkoriban csak egy gyerekre is kiválóan hatott a légió leckéje. És holnap te is leadsz egyet Niptonnak!

\- Az a kislány most mennyi idős lehet, tizenöt-tizenhat?

\- Túl kicsi volt ahhoz, hogy túlélje.

\- Egy évesen még túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy messzire menjen, és akkor még az anyjától sem választották volna el. A gyerek azonban már a szövődébe volt kiosztva, tehát már biztos több volt négy évesnél, tehát akkor már akár tizennyolc éves is lehet.

\- Mondtam, hogy kicsi volt! Az anyja megbetegedett, és meghalt, a Legátus pedig nem akarta, hogy lopja a napot, ezért elrendelte, hogy két éves kora ellenére beosszák a szövődébe...

\- Hmm... jól az esszedbe vésted a részleteket.

\- A Megégett Ember mellett szolgáltam azokban az időkben. Normális, hogy ismerem a részleteket! Én is részt vettem a büntetések teljesítésében!

\- Azt beszélték, hogy a kislány csak amiatt került rabszolgasorba, mert egy fiatal légiós elsőszülött gyermeke volt. Azt is beszélik, hogy az apja nagyon rosszul bánt vele az anyja halála után.

\- Pletykákra alapozol? Azt hittem, hogy annál jobb vagy!

\- Azt is beszélik, hogy egy kiváló légiós gyermeke volt, és hogy csak ennek a ténynek köszönheti, hogy sikerült elszöknie. Szerintem azért ennél jóval több lapul a dolgok mögött...

Válasz nem jött, csupán a nő bizonytalan mocorgása hallatszott. Vulpes a sötétségbe burkolózott ágy felé nézett, arcán közben egy mosoly kezdett szélesedni. Mély levegőt vett, majd eképp szólt:

\- Hosszú lesz ez a holnapi nap... Persze valakinek, valakiknek hamar befejeződik!

Mivel erre sem jött semmi válasz, a sátor oldala felé fordult, háttal lakótársának, majd lehunyta szemét, és láss csodát, pillanatok alatt álomba szenderült.

Másnap reggel kürtszóra ébredt. Odakint már világos volt, dehát mint tudjuk, így jár, aki későn fekszik...

Hiába készülődtek már odakint javában az arénaküzdelmekre, Vulpes még nyújtózott egyet a lepedőn. Orrában már elalvása pillanatában is érezte azt a furcsa szagot, és talán pontosan attól sikerült elszunnyadnia, akkorra viszont már teljesen átjárta a sátor belsejét, igaz, a frumentariust ez egyáltalán nem zavarta. Végül letette jobb lábát a földre, s egy határozott mozdulattal felkelt. Feje közben már Lucius ágyának magasságában volt. A férfi már elhagyta a sátrat, az ágy azonban nem volt üres. Ott feküdt a kopasz rabszolgalány a tegnap még patyolattiszta, hófehér ágyneműn, amit most alvadt vér színezett sötétvörössé. A lány elvágott torokkal feküdt helyén. Szemei még mindig felakadva meredtek felfelé. Vulpes odalépett hozzá, majd ujjaival lehunyta a mozdulatlan szemhéjakat.

Vulpes ezek után felöltözött, majd miután még utoljára a halott felé nézett, elégedetten bólintott egyet, azután pedig távozott.

Délig vége lett a Cottonwood Cove-i őrök büntetéseként szolgáló küzdelmeknek is, a győztest pedig, ahogy Caesar meghagyta, Lucius agyonverte.

Caesar biztos elégedett lett volna, ha tulajdon szemével látta volna, ám a férfi nem vett részt egyáltalán a légiósok büntetésénél, sőt még Vulpes és az újoncok távozására sem fáradt ki sátrából. Lucius és még két praetorianus ment a férfi elé. Az őrök vezetője tolmácsolta uruk akaratát, miszerint egész Nipton népe büntetést érdemel, míg a környező farmok népének sorsa fölött Vulpes dönt. Mikor ehhez a részhez ért, Lucius hangja kissé halkabbá, bizonytalanabbá vált, pedig hát a férfi többek közt pontosan a magabiztossága révén került Caesar testőrségének élére.

Vulpes Inculta komor arccal végighallgatta dicsőséges ura parancsának tolmácsolását, majd hangját a légiósok hangjával vegyítve feldördült a már oly sokat hallott üdvözlés: „Hűségem Caesaré!".


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. A légiós róka**

Három nappal John távozása után Melinda újra Nipton utcáit járta. Egy kisebb hosszúszarvú csordát terelt be a városba megrendelésre, de mivel úgyis be kellett vásárolnia, egyáltalán nem zavarta az utazás.

A bazársoron egy furcsa pletykára fülelt fel, s amikor megpillantotta az ucán a polgármestert, Joseph Steynt, úgy döntött, hogy beszél vele. Utánaszaladt, de a férfi egészen addig a lány kiáltásaira immunisan menetelt előre, amíg Simple elé nem vágtatott, és útját nem állta. Az óriási behemót kutya láttán a borostás maffiózó kelletlenül, de megállt.

Flegmán nézett vissza az utána szaladó lányra, de amikor az odaért hozzá, színlelt nyájassággal megemelte kalapját a lány előtt.

\- Miss Tuesday – szólalt meg –, elnézést, észre sem vettelek.

\- Polgármester – mondta Melinda –, beszélnünk kell!

\- Hallgatlak, kedvesem.

\- Azt hallottam, hogy beszéltél Johnnal.

\- John? Ó, biztos Mr. Foxra gondolsz!

\- Mr. Fox?

\- A férfi, aki veled lófrált eddig. Ho-hó! Biztos azért nincs most melletted, mert az ügyletünkben intézkedik – dörzsölgette markát a kapafogú férfi.

\- Miről beszélsz, Steyn. Mibe rángattad bele Johnt?

\- John barátja egy igen karizmatikus személyiség. Nem kell őt félteni, miss. Egy olyan szervezettel, mint ami az ő háta mögött áll, nincs oka a szeretője aggodalmára.

\- Nem vagyok John szeretője!

\- Ó, miss, nekem nem kell magyarázkodj, semmi közöm az ügyeidhez, és ez vice versa is igaz. Ugye, milyen szépen hangzik ez a kifejezés: vice versa... Ez a Mr. Fox egy igen tanult fiatalember...

\- Melegen ajánlom, hogy hagyd békén Johnt, vagy nem állok jót magamért! Az apámat elvetted tőlem, Johnt viszont nem hagyom!

\- Tiszteletem, kisasszony!

\- Simple, kapd el a férget!

A bernáthegyi morogva, ámbár farokcsóválva teljesítette gazdája parancsát. Egy pillanattal később pedig Nipton polgármestere már a földön feküdt rúgkapálózva, torkán egy morgó kutya agyaraival.

\- Simple, ide, hozzám! – hallatszott Melinda újabb parancsa, amit a kutya ugyancsak vígan teljesített, elengedve felfuvalkodott prédáját.

\- Miss. Tuesday... – motyogta a férfi rekedtesen. – Láthatóan a kedves John barátod semmit sem mesélt neked önmagáról... Megsúgok valamit, a róka a keleti vészt készül ráereszteni korrupt kormányunkra!

Azzal felállt, leseperte magát, miközben jókedvűen kuncogott. Végül „elnézve" a lány és kutyája felelősségre vonásától, kegyesen elköszönt tőlük, majd fütyürészve tovább állt.

Melinda bár nem értette, hogy pontosan mire céloz a férfi, de egy pillanatra teljesen lefagyott, miközben ruháit átáztatta a verejték. Rossz, nagyon rossz megérzése támadt. Zsigereiből jövő félelem járta át egész testét, és az sem segített, mikor végre maga mögött hagyta Nipton városát.

Minél előbb haza akart érni, ezért feltette a Johntól kapott szemüveget, és hűséges társával az oldalán elindult az aknamező felé.

Simple jól ismerte már a környéket, akárcsak gazdája. Melinda mivel egyedül szeretett volna egy kicsit lenni, hazaküldte Simple-t, aki farkát csóválva kezdett neki futni, hogy teljesítse gazdája óhaját.

A lány jóval lassabban haladt, közben végig a polgármester szavai jártak a fejében. Mire célzott azzal, hogy a róka a keleti vészt készül ráereszteni a korrupt kormányra? Nem értette pontosan, de az agya mélyére elásott, elfeledettnek hitt emlékek, melyek álmok formájában kísértették minden egyes éjszakán, beindították fejében a vészriadót.

Lófarokba kötött haja alól izzadságcseppek csiklandozták, ahogy csorogtak lefelé. Melinda a tarkójához nyúlt, hogy hajszálai között megvakarja azt az egy kicsi pontot, ami annyira viszketett, nem is, egyből égette! A lány megvakarta a tetoválás helyét, miközben oldalra nézett. Egy felrobbant prérifarkas teteme feküdt nem messze tőle.

Ahogy odanézett farkaskölykök vonyítását hordta fülébe a szél. A lány leakasztotta válláról a fegyverét, majd a hangok irányába fordult. Ahogy közeledett egy szikla mélyedéséhez két farkaskölyök bukkant elő a sötét lyukból. A kölykök olyan két-három hónaposok voltak már. Elég fiatalok ahhoz, hogy még szükségük legyen az anyjuk segítségére a túléléshez, de elég idősek már ahhoz, hogy megtámadjanak egy embert. Melindának nem volt választása, ráfogta egyikre a puskáját, rácélzott, s már szinte meghúzta a ravaszt, mikor egy akna felrobbant az egyik kölyök lába alatt, aminek detonációja mindkét kölyköt szétszaggatta.

Melinda szomorú volt ugyan, de fellélegzett, legalább nem neki kellett kilője azt a két kis szerencsétlen teremtést. Ekkor újra a távolabb fekvő tetem felé nézett. Mivel friss tetem volt, Melinda sejtette, hogy az lehetett az anyaállat, de mivel semmi sem volt biztos, ezért inkább óvatosságból még mindig a kezében tartotta a fegyvert. Elment a mélyedésig, ami a prérifarkasok odujaként szolgált.

Odabent már nem volt más vadállat, csak pár csont, félig lerágott kutya, hosszúszarvú vagy más állati tetem, valamint egy hátizsákot is megpillantott behúzva.

Melinda felismerte a levágott szárú hátitáskát. John felszerelései között látta, amikor sérülten rátalált. Azt már nem tudta magával vinni, amikor a férfit hazavonszolta egy lomokból barkácsolt hordágyon.

Ahogy jobban megnézte a zsákot, eszébe jutott, hogyan kereste a férfi, miután felépült.

 _Lehet, pont emiatt maradt mellettem_ – gondolta magában Melinda.

Nem tudta rá a választ, de a lelke mélyén érezte, hogy igaza van. Végül a további gondolkodás helyett, odalépett a hátizsákhoz, és lehajolva hozzá, kinyitotta azt.

Egy piros, szakadtas ujjú trikó volt a tetejére téve, majd miután azt kihúzta, egy bőrből varrott szoknya is előkerült, majd egy vastag mellvért, szíjak, pár üveg szárított gyógynövényőrlemény és végezetül pár irat. Melinda bár érezte, hogy nem helyes, amit tesz, mégis kinyitotta a lapot, hogy elolvassa, ám alighogy szemével végigszaladt az első pár soron, rájött, hogy egy számára teljesen ismeretlen nyelven íródott.

Ismert pár spamyol szót, így aztán megállapította, hogy a szavak nagyon hasonlítanak a spanyolra, azonban mégsem ugyanazok. Talán egy rokonnyelv lehet, tűnödött el Melinda, miközben hátán minden szőr felállt, ahányszor csak a furcsa ruhákra meredt tekintete.

Végül visszacsomagolt mindent a hátizsákba, majd fogta a csomagot, amin így alig volt fogás, és elindult hazafelé.

Agya közben végig zakatolt, és mire feleszmélt, egy farkasfejű, emberi külsejű lényt pillantott meg maga előtt. Bár ő megtorpant, a szépia fényben lévő idegen folyamatosan közeledett felé, miközben ő egye csak távolodott tőle. Egy lándzsa is előkerült a rém kezében, amit egyenest felé dobott.

Melinda üvöltve dobta el a kezében lévő csomagot, ami egyenest egy aknára esett, és ahogy azt Vulpes megjósolta, minden tartalmával együtt felrobbant!

Melinda ott térdelt nem sokkal mögötte. Összeroskadva zokogott, hisz rájött, hogy a lény, akit látott nem a valóságból, hanem az emlékeiből jött elő. Azok közül az emlékek közül, melyek éjszakánta sosem hagyták pihenni!


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Csapdába csalva**

Simple szófogadó kutya volt világ életében. Most is egyenest haza szaladt, de amikor meglátta a nyitott kaput, egyből tudta, hogy hívatlan vendégük érkezett.

Csaholva indult kizavarni az illetőt a házból, azonban a nappaliba berohanva megállt, és ülepére lehuppanva pacsira nyújtva a mancsát vakkantgatni kezdett.

A bőrpáncélban lévő férfi az emeletről jött lefelé.

\- Simple! – lépett oda a kutya mellé, megcirógatva a hűséges állat kobakját. – Rég nem találkoztunk, öreglány! Hol a gazdád?

Simple kinézett a kapun túlra, majd megcsóválta a farkát.

\- Tehát nincs itthon? – komorodott el a rövid hajú férfi arca. – Na, figyelj ide, kisbarátom... – hajolt le a bernáthegyihez Vulpes. – Te most itt maradsz. Én megyek, megkeresem őt, visszahozom ide, és ti szépen itt maradtok! Úgy vigyázol rá, mint a két szemedre, te korcs, mert ha meglátom Niptonban, kibelezlek!

A kutya felnyüszített, majd kikapta mancsát a férfi kezéből. Érezte a férfi hangján, hogy valós a fenyegetés, ezért aztán hátrált pár lépést, majd ugatni kezdett rá.

\- Helyes – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Még valami. Ezt nézd meg, kuvasz! – mondta, majd levett a hátáról egy hátizsákot, amiból kivett egy mellvértes piros felsőrészt, amit a kutya orra alá dugott. – Ha ilyenben látsz meg erre jönni valakit, te kiszaladsz elé, és megmutatod neki ezt!

Azzal egy vékony bőrláncon csüngő medált akasztott a kutya nyakába.

– Caesar jelét viseled, barátom. Ez nem játék! Na, légy jó kutya, védd meg Melindát! De megsúgok neked egy titkot... A valódi neve Stella...

Szegény kutya teljesen összezavarodott. Vulpes az előbb még fenyegetően közeledett felé, most meg újra olyan volt, mint amilyennek megismerte. Megszaglászta a nyakában csüngő láncot, de ez volt az, amit Vulpes kihasznált. A férfi, látva, hogy a kutya nem figyel, gyorsan kiszaladt a szobából, rácsukta az ajtót, és mire Simple kinyitotta a szoba ajtaját, már arra kellett ráeszmélnie, hogy a bejáratiajtó is csukva van. Azt azonban képtelen volt kinyitni, hiába nyomta le a kilincset, mivel Vulpes kintről bezárta.

A férfi akkor már az út felé vezető ösvényen követte vissza Simple nyomait. Azt hitte, hogy hamar ráakad a lányra, de tévedett. Már az aknamezőn sétált, de a lánynak még akkor sem látta nyomát.

Füstöt látott felszállni közelről, mire arra vette az irányt. Egy szikás részhez érve több prérifarkas tetemet pillantott meg, majd kicsivel odébb, a füst forrásánál még megperzselődve füstölgő ruhadarabokat látott szétszóródva. Saját, eltüntnek hitt egyenruhájára ismert a maradványok közt.

Tágra nyíltak a szemei, majd körbenézett, de mivel nem látott senkit, elkiáltotta magát.

\- Melinda! – kiáltotta. – Melinda, itt vagy!?

Dühösen sóhajtot egyet, azután futva indult a legfrissebb emberi nyomokat követve. Az egykori autópálya romjaihoz érve elvesztette az utolsó nyomokat is, ám ha az irányt megtartotta, akkor Nipton felé kellett mennie. Vulpes egy újabbat sóhajtott, majd futva indult a városka felé. Félúton azonban megpillantotta embereit, amint azok a parancsát követve vonultak katonás magatartásban.

Ahogy körbenézett, nem látta Melindát sehol, de jól tudta, hogy ott, a puszta közepén már nem tudja kikerülni embereit, ezért aztán egy romos épület mellé behúzódva gyorsan átöltözött, majd emberei élére állva indultak Nipton felé.

Útjuk során végig Melindát kereste, hátha még útközben elkapná. Úgy tervezte, hogy megkötözi és egy újoncot mellette hagy, hogy felügyeljen rá, majd miután végzett a városban, eldönti mi legyen a lánnyal is. Azonban ez a terve is füstbe ment.

Nem volt mit tenni, kiadta a parancsot, hogy gyűjtsék össze a város összes lakosát, közben ő a polgármestert indult felkeresni.

Azt hitte, hogy több pisztoly vagy puskalövést fog hallani, de emberei gyorsan és hatékonyan dolgoztak, és mire ő felért Steyn irodájába, odalent már összeterelték a város népét.

Steyn falfehér képpel nézett ki az ablakon, amikor Vulpes benyitott az ajtón. Hogy felismerhető legyen, leengedte fejéről a kutyafejet, éppen csak a szemüveget hagyta fent.

\- Ó, itt van, polgármesterúr... – szólalt meg Vulpes, majd a jómodor kedvéért bekopogott a nyitott ajtón.

\- Mr. Fox, mi folyik itt? Azt ígérte, hogy megfizet, ha a Powder Gangerekkel csapdába ejtem a városban lévő NCR katonákat.

\- És nem is hazudtam, Mr. Steyn. Nézze, ott van az asztalán a fizettsége, polgármesterúr.

\- De... Mr. Fox, azok ott lottószelvények. Azok, amiket rendelt!

\- Ahogy mondtam, a fizettsége polgármesterúr. A nyertesé nyolcezer kupak. Úgy, ahogy megegyeztünk!

\- De hisz erről nem volt szó!

\- Kedveli a szerencsejátékot, igaz!? Az egyik szelvény nyerő! De vajon melyik az? Jöjjön, polgármesterem, próbáljuk ki a szerencséjét!

A polgármester még biztos vitázott volna vele egy sort, ám a kutyafej alatt rejlő férfi kezében a berregő Ripper elég hatásosnak bizonyult ahhoz, hogy Mr. Steyn megtartsa magának a véleményét. Helyette Vulpes előtt menve elindult a lépcsők irányába. Azonban alighogy kitette a lábát elhangzott egy lövés a városházán belül. Méghozzá, amennyire hallani lehetett, az emeleten dörrent el az a bizonyos fegyverlövés. Az öltönyös férfi megtorpant, mire a hátánál jövő légiós a kézifegyverét olyan közel engedte a férfi ruházatához, hogy a Ripper kivágta a felöltő hátulját. A polgármester érezte, ahogy megfeszül hátán az öltöny, ahogy az anyag reccsenését is hallani vélte. Azonban Vulpes hangja még ennél is hangosabban visszhangzott a fülébe.

\- Haladjunk, polgármesterúr. Nem érek rá egész nap!

Azzal előre lökte. Ahogy kiléptek a lépcsőfordulóból egy árnyékot láttak elsuhanni. Nyomában egy nagytestű szürke kutya loholt, s kicsivel később egy női sikoly hallatszott, valamint egy nagyobb puffanás, amit morgás követett. Kilépve a polgármester egyből a hangok felé nézett, és megrőkönyödve figyelte, ahogy a kutya vadul széttépi a már élettelen testet.

Rémülten hátranézett, ám ekkor még egy kutyafejjel találkozott, igaz az csak dekoráció volt Vulpes fején. A férfi ekkorra már eltette a Ripperét. Fél kézzel megragadta a nála fél fejjel alacsonyabb férfit, és előre lökte.

\- M-mégis mi folyik itt... – habogta Steyn, félelemmel a szemében.

\- Az az erkölcstelen, ott – intett fejével a széttépett nő felé – nem akart részt venni a játékban. Nem izgatta a lottófőnyeremény. Remélem, polgármesterem, maga nem így gondolkodik. Adjunk egy esélyt az életnek...

\- D-d-de...

\- Csak fusson el nyugodtan, a kopók is szeretnek futni. És láthatta, milyen gyorsak. De ha elszalad, vagy küzdeni próbál ellenünk, akkor bizony... hallja? – veregette meg a polgármester vállát, miközben alulról kutyaugatás és kiáltások mellett puskalövések hangja hallatszott. – Ez lesz az izgalmak és a mesés nyolcezer kupak reményteli megszerzése helyett!

Nyolcezer kupak? Steyn agyában csak ez a két szó, ez az összeg maradt meg. Szinte már látta maga előtt a tömérdek kupakot, ott, előtte... Szinte úszhat benne az ember. És mennyi mindent tehet vele meg az ember? Több volt ez számára, mint vonzó.

Szinte el is feledkezett a veszélyről, a terrorról, amit látott, csak a nyeremény járt az eszében.

Vulpes újabb emelettel kísérte lejjebb. Ott már más légiósokat is lehetett látni, nem csak vérebeket. A frumentarius átnyújtotta egyik emberének a magával hozott zsákot, amiben a lottószelvények voltak. Kiadta a férfinek parancsba, hogy vigye ki a szabadba, és ha összetereltek mindenkit, kezdjék kiosztani a szelvényeket.

A légiós azonnal teljesítette a parancsot, és mire ők ketten kiértek a szabadba, már minden készen állt a lottószelvények kiosztására.

Szörnyű játék következett, igaz, ezt csak a légiósok tudták. Vulpes elmondta a játékszabályokat, ami hihetetlen, de sok, nem is, rengeteg kiváncsi érdeklődőt meggyőzött arról, hogy játszanak. Persze ők nem tudták, hogy nem kupakért, hanem az életükért játszanak...

A frumentarius miközben közölte a játékszabályokat, körbenézett a rabul ejtettek között. Szeme megakadt egy pillanatra a tömeg közepe tájékán.

Melinda is ott térdelt két nő között. A lány maga elé meredve ült, és láthatóan semmit sem fogott fel a külvilágból.

Vulpes hátán végigszaladt a hideg. Bízott benne, hogy aznap nem látja viszont a lányt, főleg nem a városka főterén. Most mégis ott volt, és a büntetésére várt. Miért is? Mert rossz helyen volt, rossz időben, vagy mert ő is egy erkölcstelen volt a sok közül? Nem, ő egy légiós volt, csak épp nem tudott róla. Vagy már tudott? A következő fejezetből kiderül!


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Vale, Nipton**

Melinda ott térdelt Nipton főterén sokad magával, türelmesen várva „büntetését". Pár órája agya feltárt előtte néhány mélyen elzárt emléket. Néhány perc alatt megelevenedett szemei előtt éjszakái rémálma. Immár tisztábban látta a farkasfejű embert, aki minden éjszaka üldözte, most elkapta, és torkánál fogva erősen szorította. Egyre kevesebbszer jutott levegőhöz, és hiába erőlködött, hogy két gyenge karjával megtartsa magát, túl magasan volt ahhoz, hogy sokáig kitartson. A förtelmes rém emberi arcán közben egyre kegyetlenebb mosoly szélesedett

\- Azt hitted, hogy megszökhetsz, te kis senkiházi? – visszhangzott Melinda fejében egy férfihang. Lábai teljesen beleremegtek az idegen hang hallatán. A hang bár idegen volt, de félig sem ismeretlen. Igaz, Melinda sehogy sem tudta beazonosítani, csak annyit tudott, hogy már hallotta valahol. – Nézd már mi van rajtad... Tudod, mit, rabszolga? Csak azért mert egy légiós fattya vagy, kapsz egy esélyt. Fuss, és ha elég gyorsan szaladsz, talán megszökhetsz előlem. Húsz másodpercet kapsz. Használd ki, nem kapsz újabb esélyt!

A farkasfejű férfi elengedte Melindát, aki földre kerülve felköhögött.

A megkopott emlékek olyan erőteljesen törtek elő, hogy Melinda már azt sem tudta, mi az emlék és mi a valóság. Emlékeiben futásnak eredt a farkasfejű rém elől, míg a valóságban egy kutyafej mögött rejlő légiós egy lottószelvényt nyomott a kezébe.

Melinda összezavarodott. Hiába menekül a rém elől, az csak előtte van?

Megszédült, és tényleg csak az mentette meg attól, hogy összerogyjon, hogy egy mellette térdelő nő elkapta a karjánál fogva, és visszahúzta.

Vulpes aggódva nézett napszemüvege mögül a jól láthatóan teljesen összeomlott lányra. Tudta jól, hogy mi fog következni, és bár mindent megpróbált, hogy elkerülje ezt a helyzetet, immár nem tehetett semmit, hiába volt őmaga, aki az egész akciót kitervelte. A parancs világos volt, a velejéig romlott Nipton példaként kell szolgáljon úgy az NCR, mint a teljes Mojave sivatag előtt!

Vulpes Inculta közölte Nipton népével bűneiket, ugyanakkor felhívta az emberek figyelmét a hatalmas nyereményre is, ami a nyertesre várt. Ez a legutolsó információ egyes embereket még valamelyest motivált is, hogy szó nélkül részt vegyenek a szerencsejátékban. Bolondság volt részükről, hisz végeredményben ugyanaz várt mindenkit a végén, a halál...

Kezdetben a légiósok az egyszerűbb halálnemet „sorsolták" ki. Ők fej nélkül maradtak. Később keveredtek a nyerési lehetőségek. Volt, aki keresztre került, volt, akit élve elégettek, olyan is, aki bilincsbe kerülve volt kénytelen végignézni a többiek halálát, és olyan is, akit félreállítottak egy bizonyos játék kedvéért.

Erre már négy férfit kisorsoltak, már csak egy női játékos hiányzott. Vulpes ekkor titokban egy cédulát a kesztyűjéből húzott elő. Ez egy férfi nevét tartalmazta, aki mehetett a keresztre, majd a következő számot rejtő cédula újból ugyanonnan, a kesztyűje mélyéről került elő.

Felolvasva senki sem állt fel, pedig valakinél ott kellett, rejtőznie. Minden kiosztott lottószelvény száma játszott, senki sem „bliccelhetett".

A Melinda mellett térdelő nő társára nézett. A lány, ölében a szelvénnyel maga elé meredve ült, és bámult a semmibe. A nő felemelte a szelvényt, majd meglökte Melindát.

\- Sajnálom, kedves, de a te számodat mondta az a pszichopata...

Hiába szólt oda Melindának, az változatlanul ült, és meredt maga elé. Gondolatban teljesen máshol volt. Az emlékeivel viaskodott.

Az élet azonban nem állt meg körülötte. A szelvény száma ki lett mondva, és Vulpes ezesetben nem mutatkozott valami türelmesnek. Kijelentette, hogyha nem áll fel öt másodpercen belül az illető, akkor a körülötte lévők közül négy ember az illető jobbjáról, baljáról, elölről és hátától, sorsolás nélkül meg lesz feszítve.

A nő megriadt ezt hallva, és bár sajnálta, hisz jól ismerte Melindát, de gondolkodás nélkül felnyújtotta a kezét, és elkiáltotta magát, hogy a szelvény tulajdonosa ott van mellette.

Két légiós odament, és látván a lány állapotát, felhúzták a földről, majd Vulpes elé hurcolták.

Melinda szemei bár nyitva voltak, de látni csak a Légió vörös zászlaját látta maga előtt, ami szépia színű emlékei közül került elő. A zászló előtt egy rövid barna hajú férfi ment el, aki a többi férfival ellentétben, aki mellette volt, nem praetorianus öltözetben, hanem kommandós felszerelésben volt. A férfi felé sem nézett, azonban ő mégis rettegett tőle, majd ahogy levette róla a szemét, tekintete összeszaladt egy fekete hajú testőrrel, aki szigorú szemekkel nézett felé.

Melinda hátán végigszaladt a hideg, az emlékei pedig egy pillanatra eltüntek szemei elől. Erre egy részről Vulpes pofonja is rásegített, aki látva, hogy hiába beszél az előtte álló lányhoz, az nem reagál sehogy.

Bár nem ütötte meg erősen, Melinda annyira el volt foglalva a gondolataival, hogy még az egyensúlyát sem tudta megtartani, és a földre esett.

Vulpes úgy döntött, hogy ezzel a „degenerálttal" ő maga fog elbánni. Felhúzta a földről, majd ráparancsolt egyik emberére, hogy tegyen egy széket a városháza bejárata elé. Erre aztán ráültette Melindát, majd elé parancsolta a négy korábban kiválasztott férfit.

Egy másik légiós egy teljes tálca Jetet vitt a férfiaknak. Annyi drogot lőhettek be magukba, amennyit csak akartak, majd a tálca Melinda elé került, aki már kissé magánál volt, így mikor a légiós rászólt, hogy vegyen közülük ahányat csak akar, hadd szórakozzon ő is még egy utolsót, Melinda rávigyorgott a légiósra, és lazán ennyit válaszolt: „Dugd fel magadnak, én nem drogozok!".

A légiós keze már majdnem eljárt, Vulpes hangját meghallva, ami a hátától hallatszott, végül mégsem pofozta fel a feslett nőszemélyt.

A Frumestarius még egyszer azért felajánlotta a lánynak a Jetet, de mikor az megismételte magát,Vulpes elvitette a szert. Ezt követően megosztotta a kíváncsi, meg nem kíváncsi fülekkel a játékszabályokat. A négy férfi külön-külön kapott egy-egy esélyt arra, hogy kiváltsák az életüket, ennek azonban egy másik élet volt az ára, Melinda élete. Mindegyik kapott egy ócska pisztolyt a kezébe, valamint egyetlen lövési lehetőséget. Hátuknál egy légiós állt, aki, ha a tüzelő fél elhibázta a lövést, az volt a dolga, hogy egy csapással lecsapja a lövész fejét.

Ez a bizonyos illető bizony az első feladatakor majdnem csúnyán felsült, mikor a macsétája még csak át sem vágta a belőtt ipse tarkóján a bőrt, és a férfi bár megszédült, de azért maradt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy átfordulva kirántsa a légiós kezéből a fegyvert. Vulpes kezében felberregett a Ripper, használni viszont nem kellett, mivel a férfi bár kitépte a szoknyás harcos kezéből a fegyvert, de használni már nem maradt ereje. Helyette hülyén vigyorogva eldőlt, s csupán felakadt szemei jelezték, hogy a mosolya sem élettel teli már, csak a Jet hatása az, amit látnak.

Amint tűzre lökték a férfi holttestét, a második férfit is Melinda elé állították. A lány ismét szembenézett a fegyver csövével, s mikor eldördült a lövés, ő ismét behunyta szemeit, és riadtan összerázkódott. Ismét csak a lövés hangja volt, ami elérte, semmi más, s mikor kinyitotta a szemét, már egy fej nélküli testet látott elvonszolni maga elől.

Kettő megvolt, de ugyanannyi még hátra volt, és nem lehetett tudni, hogyan hat majd rájuk az az ipari mennyiségű Jet, amit belőttek magukba.

A harmadik férfi olyan bugyután tolta ki oldalra a nyelvét, hogy Melindának minden terror ellenére is egy Brahmin jutott eszébe, amit még a szülei tartottak gyerekkorában. Annak is folyton oldalt volt a nyelve, mintha csak a másik fejet szerette volna megnyalni.

Ez a férfi viszont olyan betépett volt, hogy mikor kezébe adták a fegyvert, az egyből a kallantyúnál fogta meg, s amikor meghúzta a ravaszt, menten leterített vele egy embert. Pechjére bár ölt, nem épp azt, akit kellett volna, Vulpes meg dühében, mivel mellette fúródott be a golyó, bele egy zöldfülű légiós szívébe, egy könnyed mozdulattal felvágta a belőtt férfi mellkasát. Így már csak egy kiscserkész maradt, aki Melinda életével kiválthatta a sajátját. Ez jóval komorabban állt ott, Melinda előtt, és ahogy a fegyvert a kezébe fogta, valahogy nem tünt túl bizalomgerjesztőnek Melinda szemszögéből.

Látszott a férfi egész testtartásán, hogy nem akkor fog először lőfegyvert a kezében. Szakszerűen elhelyezkedett, megcélozta Melinda fejét, azután megkérte a lányt, hogy csukja be a szemét, majd miután az eleget tett a kérésnek egy „Bocsáss meg" kíséretében elsütötte a fegyvert. Melinda csak egy lökést érzett, s azt, ahogy a földre rántotta a vállába fúródó golyó. Fájdalmában feljajdult. Addig-addig rúgkapálózott a porban, amíg fel sikerült álnia, és ahogy feltérdelt, meglátta ahogy az imént tüzelő férfi fej nélküli holttestét a máglyarakásra dobják. Vulpes kezében még járt a Ripper, fűrészlapjáról pedig még a vér is csöpögött. A férfi egyenest a lány felé tartott, akinek egyik percben még az arca tűzpiros volt, most viszont már falfehérré sápadt. Amíg Melinda elé ért, leállította a fűrészt, és visszatette az oldalára. Utána lehajolt, és minden finomkodást mellőzve talpra állította az elkerekedett szemű lányt.

\- Még azt is mondhatnám, hogy szerencsés vagy – szólalt meg Vulpes. – De hazudnék, ha ilyet állítanék. A te sorsod már eleve eldöntetett, abban a pillanatban, hogy a számod kiválasztásra került. Az, hogy még élsz, a te balszerencséd, de a válladba fúródott golyó, esetleg a fertőzött víz majd megteszik a hatásukat. Légiósok, vegyétek le a kút fedelét!

Melinda felsikoltott, amint megértette, mire céloz a kutyafejet viselő férfi. Próbált kiszabadulni a kezei közül, de az erős ujjak olyan erővel szorították, és főleg a meglőtt vállánál, hogy a végén már lélegezni is alig bírt, nemhogy menekülni.

Vulpes egy távolabb fekvő kúthoz rángatta a lányt, ami két rozoga viskó között feküdt. A légiósok a parancs szerint jártak el: levették a kutat fedő tetőt, majd mikor a két másik illető is odaért, az egyik megragadta a sikoltozó lányt a derekánál fogva és belökte a kútba.

A kút mélyéről nem hallatszott ezek után semmi, Vulpes pedig elégedetten bólintott, mikor belenézett. Azt követően odaintett a másik légiósnak, aki visszatette a kútra a rozsdás vaslemezet.

Ha később odalentről jöttek is hangok, azt elnyomták a többi lottószelvény veszteseinek halálsikolyai...


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Emlékek, mint rémképek**

Melinda tizennégy éven keresztül élt együtt horrorisztikus rémálmaival, melyek valójában vele megtörtént események voltak. Szíve mindannyiszor vad tempóban kezdett verni, ahányszor csak egy-egy éjszakájába beférkőztek emlékei. És ezek minden éjjel visszatértek!

A végső felismerés mégsem éjnek évadján történt, nem az est leple alatt, ágyában izzadva törtek elő az agya mélyére rejtett emlékkockák, hanem ott, a vörös háttérben fekete bika emblémás zászlók alatt, Nipton főterén, meglehet, egy kút mélyén.

Kicsi volt bár, mikor mindaz, amit újra átélt, megtörtént vele, az emlékek mégis olyan erősen hatottak rá, hogy még több mint egy évtizeddel később is halálos borzongás járta át testét, ha csak rágondolt. Vagy talán a jéghideg, radioaktív víz volt a ludas, esetleg a vállába fúródott golyó?

Alig volt két éves, amikor elvesztette szülőanyját, és bár ilyen fiatalon nem sok minden marad meg az emberben, Melinda mégis emlékezett a szürke rongyokban lévő nőkre, akik nem engedték a koszos, szalmából készített fekhely közelébe.

Hiába könyörgött, rúgott, kalimpált, hogy a szalmán fekvő csontsovány testhez mehessen, az asszonyok nem engedték. Egyikük ölbe kapta, és elszaladt vele a füstös szagú tábor egy távolabbi pontjába.

A gyerek nem hallgatott el továbbra sem, ami felkeltette a tábor azon pontján edző férfiak figyelmét. Egy furcsa maszkot, talán sisakot viselő férfi, akiről Melinda nem tudta, de egy Decanus volt, odakiáltott feléjük, hogy a nő hallgattassa el azt a rikácsológépet, vagy ő hallgattatja el egy macséta segítségével. A kicsi viszont nem értette a fenyegetés súlyosságát, ezért aztán csak tovább üvöltött. A szoknyás harcos ígéretéhez híven előhúzta övéről fegyverét, és azzal elindult a nő és a gyerek felé. A megriadt rabszolganő lazított szorításán, amit a gyerek ki is használt, és kiszabadulva a nő kezei közül, futva indult vissza anyja holttestéhez. A Decanus végül beérte egy újabb fenyegetéssel, amit a rabszolganőnek mondott el, macsétáját a tágra nyílt szemeit rámeresztő nő torkának szegezve, majd otthagyta, ezzel elég komoly előnyt hagyva a gyereknek, aki mire a nő felocsúdott, és elindult utána, már az anyja egykori fekhelye előtt térdelt, és bömbölt. Értetlenkedve tapogatta a még meleg, helyenként vérrel piszkított szalmát. Nem tudta, hova tünt el az anyja, és hiába kérdezgette a körülötte álókat, az összes nő csak hallgatott, és másfelé nézett. Egyikük, aki nem a földet bámulta, a folyó felé emelte fejét, s mikor Melinda is oda pillantott, a partnál meglátott egy férfit, akinél egy takaróba csavart valami volt. Melinda felismerte a takarót, melyet az egyik tiszt feleségétől kapott haldokló anyja, hogy azzal valamelyest próbálják melegen tartani az éjszakai órákban is, s ahogy jobban megnézte, felismerte anyja vöröses tincseit, amik a takaró alól kikandikáltak. A gyerek egyből talpra ugrott, és már futott is a part felé.

Amilyen apró volt, olyan sebes, senki sem tudta utolérni, azonban hiába volt olyan gyors, mire a parthoz ért, a takaró, a tartalmával együtt alámerült a víz áramlásában.

A kislány felsikoltott, és körbe sem nézett, csak szaladt, egyenest a meredek szakadék felé. Csupasz talpai alatt megmozdult a gyenge talaj, ő pedig előre esett, azonban szinte az utolsó pillanatban egy erős kéz megragadta a jobb karjánál fogva, és egy határozott mozdulattal visszalökte, így a szakadéktól távolabb esett a sáros földre.

\- Mama! – kiáltotta a kislány.

\- Te kis átkozott! – hallotta a férfi hangját. – Te vagy a hibás! Miattad halt meg! Miért nem tudtál megdögleni a hasában?!

A gyerek nem értette, mit mond neki a férfi. Túl kicsi volt még ahhoz, hogy megértse ezeket a súlyos szavakat, vádakat. Csak feltérdelt, és könnyes szemekkel felnézett a légiósra, aki az imént épp csak megmentette az életét. Egyenest az éjfekete hajú férfi barna szemébe nézett, aki szintúgy őt figyelte. Arcán legfőképp düh látszott, szeme sarkában pedig mintha egy könnycsepp kezdett volna formálódni, de a gyerek nem figyelhette meg túlzottan, mivel a praetorianus öltözetben lévő férfi fejbe rúgta az előtte térdelő gyereket, majd mikor az a földre került, mintha nem is egy ember, egy gyerek lett volna előtte, hanem csak egy bokszpárna, úgy rúgdosta tovább.

Melinda a verés után majdnem egy teljes napig feküdt eszméletlenül a rabszolgáknak elkerített fekhelyek egyikén. Egy kismama ápolta, aki mindannyiszor elsírta magát, ahányszor csak belegondolt, hogy talán egy nap majd az ő fiát is ugyanúgy összeverik majd, ha nem tetszik majd a zsarnokoknak valami.

Nem tudta, miért verték meg a picúrka kislányt. Senki sem világosította fel, de ő amúgy sem kérdezte meg senkitől, hogy mi történt. Estére aztán, mikor a gyerek állapota súlyosbodott, egy Decanus is megvizsgálta a gyereket, majd látva, hogy amúgy jó állapotban lévő kislányról van szó, hozatott neki valahonnan egy Hydrát, sőt még egy Keserű italt is kerített. Ezek segítségével végül sikerült talpra állítani az összevert kislányt.

Másnap reggel, amint a kicsi meg tudott állni a lábán, a Malpaisi Legátus elé vitték. A legátus mellett két praetorianus őr is ott volt, s miközben a Decanus, aki a gyerek gyógyszerezése mellett döntött, a földre térdeltette Melindát, a kicsi lány ráemelte két kicsi barna szemét az előtte magasodó három férfira.

Eleinte teljesen elvakította a nap, meg azt sem értette, miről beszélnek körülötte a felnőttek, mivel teljesen latinul folyt köztük a társalgás, de amikor végre egy felhő eltakarta a napot a szeme elől, s ő újra felnézett, hirtelen felismerte Joshua Graham egyik testőrét. A fekete, göndör hajú férfi ugyanaz volt, aki megverte, és alighogy ráismert, ijedtében talpra ugrott és a Decanus háta mögé szaladt.

Ekkor váratlanul Joshua Melinda fülének is érthető nyelvre váltott.

\- Nincs értelme a további vitáknak, Magnus – mondta a legátus. – Láthatod, hogy makkegészséges! Három napig még henyélhet, utána viszont le kell dolgoznia a rá fecsérelt gyógyfőzeteket, no meg a Hydrát!

\- De hisz nincs még négy éves!

\- Viszont két évesnél jóval idősebbnek tűnik. Talán az anyja hazudott a korát illetően! Lucius, mondani akarsz valamit? – nézett Graham a jobbján álló praetorianus felé, aki oldalra fordulva megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Nem, Legatus!

\- Ezesetben nem is maradt más, amiről beszélnünk kellene. Magnus, rád bízom a gyereket! Két nap múlva megkapod az utasítást, hogy pontosan hova helyeztesd át!

\- Igenis, Legatus!

Joshua Graham bólintott, majd azután intett embereinek, és elmentek. A Decanus, amíg felettese el nem ment, Melindát a földre nyomva térdeltette, de mikor végre eltünt a sátrak közt a három férfi alakja, felállította a kislányt, majd kézenfogva a gyereket, visszavitte a betegágyához.

Azon az estén már nem kapott több gyógyszert, és mivel szervezetéből szép lassan kifogyott a fájdalomcsillapító, a fél éjszakát végigsírta a fájdalomtól. Az éjszakai virrasztás a másnapi hangulatára is rányomta pecsétjét. Egész nap nyűgös volt, koradélutánra pedig a vízhordástól felszaladt a láza. Végül a rabszolgákra felügyelő légiós szólt a Decanus Magnusnak, aki ágyba parancsolta a kicsit.

Másnap reggelre még jobban legyengült. Az ételt már fenyegetéssel, fenyítéssel sem lehetett beleparancsolni. Magnus gyógyhatású port tukmált belé, de az sem segített, az első perc után kihányta. A férfit meglepte a változás, hisz még két napja minden gyógyszerre jól reagált a gyerek szervezete.

Miközben ő a kislány mellett volt, megérkezett Graham beígért utasítása. Egy Praetorianus őr maga vitte el a Decanusnak a Legatus parancsát.

Magnust meglepte, hogy Lucius maga ment átadni neki, és nem a felettesénél hagyta a papírt.

A fekete hajú testőr megdöbbent a kislány állapotát látva. A kislány sápadt, beesett arccal, üres tekintettel feküdt a szalmán. Amikor a férfi árnyéka ráesett, felnézett rá, majd mintha összerezzent volna, bár az is lehet, hogy csak a hideg rázta.

\- Mégis mi van ezzel a gyerekkel? – kérdezte Lucius.

\- Kezdi hozni az anyja tüneteit... – jegyezte meg a Decanus, mellette térdelve.

\- A Legatus szerint nem volt ragályos a betegsége.

\- De örökölhette.

\- Vért köpött fel?

\- Még nem, de láza van, és már enni sem bír.

\- Láza van? Az akár belsővérzésre is utalhat. Kapott Hydrát, ha jól tudom.

\- Kapott egyet a súlyos zúzódásai miatt. Azok már nagy részt el is tüntek a testéről. De mit izgat téged a gyerek állapota? Hisz te magad verted össze!

\- Majdnem az anyja után ugrott. Csak móresre tanítottam. Én álltam a gyógykezelését, szóval hidd el, hogy nem akarom, hogy elpusztuljon. Előbb dolgozza le, amit ráfecséreltem. Beszélek a Legatussal, hogy adjon még néhány napot neki.

Lucius otthagyta őket, miközben magával vitte a parancsot tartalmazó lapot is.

Melinda másnap is folyamatosan kapta a naturalista gyógyszereket, de ahányszor a szájába tömték, annyiszor hányta ki. Újabb Hydrát meg sem próbáltak beléerőltetni, mivel annak megvolt az a mellékhatása, hogy az embernek hányingert okozott, és bizony a kicsi elég nagy valószínűséggel azt is kihányta volna.

Éjszakára elaludt, és mivel nem tudták, pontosan mi a baja, teljesen elkülönítették a többi rabszolgától.

Az éj leple alatt egy árny vetült fölé. Egy pár fekete bakancs került a gyerek fekhelye mellé, majd ahogy az árny közelebb hajolt Melindához, egy ujjatlan, bőrkesztyűs kéz ért a kicsi homlokához. A gyerek olyan mélyen aludt, hogy észre sem vette az érintést, de a homloka tűzforró volt, ami lázra utalt. A kéz, mely előbb a gyerek fejénél volt, most a kislány jobb karjához ért. Finoman kihúzta a takaró alól, majd egy injekcióstűt szúrt belé. Miután azzal végzett, egy másikfajta tűt vett elő. Míg az előbbi egy hétköznapi fecskendőstű volt, addig ennek a másiknak kerek volt a felső része, és jóval nagyobb is volt. Ennek tartalmát is a gyerekbe fecskendezte. Azután még a kicsi mellett maradt egy darabon, majd miután ismét a homlokához ért, megállapította, hogy a láza kezd lemenni.


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. „Ha egy csillag kialszik, egy másik felragyog"**

Reggel Melinda korgó gyomorral ébredt, és már gyógyporokra sem volt szüksége. A stimpak megtette hatását.

Hirtelen javulása csodának számított, és csupán három ember ismerte az igazságot. Kettő ezek közül a távolból figyelte a kislányt.

A sötétbarna hajú nő fejcsóválva figyelte a kislányt, miközben a baljára lévő ajtó mögött fekvő leánykára gondolt.

\- Oliver – szólalt meg, a jóformán egyedüli nadrágban lévő férfira pillantva.

\- Igen, Esther? – nézett feleségére a férfi.

\- Mondd, Oliver, Melindánál miért nem hat semmi?

\- Sajnos nem vagyunk egyformák...

\- Szerintem nem fog neki jót tenni az utazás...

\- Ezt már megbeszéltük, Esther. Caesar már aláírta a papírjainkat. Amellé is te rágtad a fülemet, hogy menjünk el innen.

\- A véleményem ugyanaz, de a lányunk nincs jó állapotban.

\- Akkor maradjunk?

\- Egy percet sem akarok többet itt eltölteni. Viszont a gyerekünk, valljuk be, haldoklik... Félek, hogy már késő... Ahol már a Super Stimpak sem segít ott már nincs sok remény...

\- Meg kell, próbálnunk, Esther! Ne most adjuk fel...

A nő sóhajtott egyet, miközben elfordította fejét. Azután megvált a kunyhó deszkafalától, s az ajtóhoz lépett. Benyitva a szemben lévő gyerekágy felé pillantott, amiben egyetlen gyermeke feküdt. A gyerekágy mellett egy kisasztalon fecskendők tömkelege hevert: Med-X, Stimpak, Super Stimpak. Minden, ami segíthet, mégsem volt egyiknek sem semmilyen hatása az ágyban fekvő kislányra. Talán későn kapták meg az engedélyt a gyógyszerek használatára, talán a gyermek szervezete mondta be az unalmast. Senki sem tudta, hogy mi a baja a kislánynak, hisz közel s távol egyetlen orvost sem lehetett találni. Csak annyit tudtak, hogy a gyermek születésétől kezdve sokat gyengélkedett, de most egyetlen hét alatt leesett a lábáról, és hiába próbáltak meg mindent, semmi sem segített.

Esther szemeiben könnyek gyűltek, ahogy mozdulatlanul fekvő gyermekére nézett. Éjfekete, göndör haja most izzadtan tapadt fejéhez. A kicsi barna szemeit már akkor sem lehetett látni, mikor hangosan beszéltek mellette, vagy ha hozzáértek, vagy injekciót adtak be neki.

Könnyezve megcsóválta a fejét, majd a ruhásszekrényhez lépett, s miután körbenézett, lehajolt, és kivett egy cipősdobozból egy aprócska ládikát. Kivett belőle egy Jetet, majd miután visszarejtette a ládikát, gondolkodás nélkül belőtte magát.

Esther mindig is függő volt, és hiába, a férje összes intelme ellenére amikor csak egy kicsi is padlón érezte magát, egyből a drogokhoz nyúlt.

Az üres injekciós tűt a tűzbe dobta, de már ott, a kandalló mellett állva is már látszott rajta, hogyan változik a hangulata. Az előbb még keserűségében sírt, most viszont magában nevetgélt, s a gyermeke mellé lépve nevetgélve hajolt közelebb kislányához, miközben serényen magyarázta, hogy milyen jó lesz majd hármójuknak, ha végre megszabadulnak a Légiótól.

Oliver olyan tíz perc múlva lépett be a szobába. Azt is azért, mert megütötte a fülét a felesége jajgatása. Nyomában egy légiós is belépett, aki becsukta magul mögött az ajtót.

Olivert nem érdekelték ilyen apróságok, hisz belépve feleségét a gyerekágy mellett találta, aki bömbölve szorította magához gyereküket.

A kislány elernyedt kezekkel csüngött anyja melléről, s ahogy Oliver elvette lányukat a feleségétől, felfedezhetővé vált a kicsi halálsápadt bőrszíne.

A férfi a földre fektette a kislányt, majd gyorsan a mellkasára tapasztotta a fülét. Közben Esther telitorokból üvöltötte, hogy meghalt a lányuk.

Oliver sem hallott szívverést, és a pulzusát sem tudta kitapintani, de azért megpróbálta újraéleszteni a gyereket. Mi mást tehetett volna?

Hosszú percekig próbálkozott, de mint kiderült eredménytelenül. Gyermekük azon a délelőttön távozott az élők sorából...

Esther szervezetében a Jet azonban még javában hatott, és mivel már túl volt a rózsaszín ködfelhőn, alighogy felnézett könnyeiből, és meglátta az ajtónál álló praetorianust, elöntötte agyát a harag, és ököllel nekiesett az újraélesztéssel próbálkozó férjének.

\- Megölted a gyerekemet! – üvöltötte dühösen. – Te sem vagy jobb azoknál a disznóknál, odakint! Dögölj meg, te mocskos féreg!

A légiós alig tudta szétválasztani őket. Végül hasánál fogva felemelte a nőt, és miután egy távolabbi székig elrángatta, leültette, majd egy hosszabb kötéldarabbal odakötözte a kezeit a szék karfájához.

Ezek után próbált vele beszélni, de mikor látta, hogy szavakkal nem ér el semmit, kitárta tenyerét, majd meglendítette a kezét, ám mielőtt még lehúzhatott volna Esthernek egy pofont, Oliver elkapta a légiós kezét.

\- Lucius! – szólalt meg a férfi, a könnyeivel küszködve. – Kérlek, Lucius, hagyj most magunkra...

\- Ez a nő megütött téged! Mégis hogy tűröd el, hogy egy ilyen...

\- Most vesztette el a gyerekét! – vágott a légiós szavába Oliver. – Most halt meg a lányunk! Kérlek, Lucius, tedd meg, hogy kimész, hogy négyszemközt maradhassak vele!

\- Félóra múlva visszajövök – jelentette ki Lucius, majd ahogy ígérte, elhagyta a kicsiny kunyhót.

Odakint végig a ház közelében maradt, ügyelve arra, hogy senki se menjen a kunyhó közelébe.

Frissen fazonált szakállát símogatva a távolban serénykedő kislányt figyelte. A fekete hajú gyermek kukoricát morzsolt pár másik rabszolga társaságában. Bár még mindig önfeledten csacsogott, arcán látszottak a fáradtság jelei.

Lucius nem tudott másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy vajon most mi lenne a gyerekkel, ha előző este nem találkozik Oliverrel, és nem vesz tőle titokban Stimpak-et és Med-X-et.

Figyelte, ahogy az alig két éves kis lurkó szedegeti egyenként a kukoricadarabokat a csutkáról. Nézte, s nem tudott másra gondolni, csak a hátánál lévő házban fekvő kislányra. Az a szerencsétlen kis lélek is annyi idős volt, mint a csöppség előtte. Emlékezett Estherre meg a nagy hasára. Akaratlanul is eszébe jutottak azok az élénk vörös fürtök, amik közül annyira szeretett kinézni.

„Hogy nézek ki?", mindig ezt kérdezgette terhes rabszolgájától, akit feleségévé akart tenni, amint az világra hozta első fiukat. De az élet máshogy akarta, a nő kislánynak adott életet. Egy barna szemű, születésekor is már fekete, göndör tincsekkel rendelkező kislánynak. Másfelé biztos mindenki azt mondta volna, hogy: „Nézd már, tiszta apja a gyerek!". Azonban Lucius nem akart hasonlót hallani, és még a lányka világrajövetelének napján eladta kedvenc rabszolgáját, újszülött gyermekével együtt.

Mondanom sem kell ezek után, hogy sosem ismerte el saját gyermekeként. Neki az elsőszülött gyermeke csak fiú lehet! Mars nem engedné, hogy másképp legyen!

Egyedül a lány nevét választotta ki ő. Stella, ezt adta neki, de az sem izgatta, ha az anyja másképp nevezi. A nő viszont sírva fakadt, mikor megtudta, hogy milyen nevet választott Lucius. A férfi ugyanis elmondta neki, hogy amikor a légiósok leigázták a törzsét, elvesztette a teljes családját, köztük a kishúgát is, akit Stellának nevezett

Most Lucius nem tudott másra gondolni, csak a kicsi Stellára, akit két nap múlva robotra kényszerítenek. Jól tudta, hogy egy olyan korú gyerek nem fogja sokáig húzni. De ismerte magát, tudta, hogy képtelen lesz bármit is mondani, vagy tenni mindez ellen. Nem engedte a büszkesége...

Egyre szaporábban vette a levegőt, s mikor úgy vélte, hogy letelt a félóra, gondolkodás nélkül visszament a kunyhóba.

Odabent az összetört házaspárt egymás karjaiban találta. Lábaiknál élettelen gyermekük feküdt. Együtt síratták halott kislányukat.

Lucius próbált az érzéketlenség hazug álcája mögött megmaradni, de amikor az élettelen testre nézett, akaratlanul az éjjeli emlék villant be neki, amikor belopózott a rabszolgák helyére, Stellát pedig láztól verejtékesen találta anyja egykori helyén. Majd azonnal utána egykori szeretője is bevillant neki. A nő, aki előtte vesztette életét, és nem tett, nem akart tenni semmit sem az ellen, hogy bekövetkezzen a tragédia.

A nő gyerekét viszont megmentette, Stellát, a lányukat... Csak egyszer, egyetlen egyszer gondolt erre az utolsó szóra, és végigszaladt hátán a hideg.

Érezte, tudta, hogy most nem állhat meg. Több lehetősége nem adódik. Odalépett a házaspár elé, és mikor felé pillantottak, mélyen Esther szemébe nézve így szólt.

\- Átérzem a fájdalmatokat – mondta.

\- Lófaszt... – bukott ki az asszonyból a keserű vélemény.

\- Réges régen, amikor a törzsemet leigázta Caesar légiója, a húgomat és engem kitéptek anyám karjaiból, ő viszont igazi anyatigris módjára megpróbált bennünket visszaszerezni. Bár nem járt sikerrel, leszúrta Caesar egyik praetorianus őrét. Az őr utolsó erejével keresztre feszítette anyámat, a húgomat lefejezte, Caesart pedig megkérte, hogy engem is feszítsenek meg, ha nem tudok a nyomdokaiba lépni. Ezek után összeesett a dicsőséges Caesar előtt. Ekkor Caesar lehajolt, és az őr mellkasára tapasztotta a fülét. Nem tudom, mennyi idő telt el, mivel engem teljesen sokkoltak az események, csak azt tudom, hogy amikor az őr meghalt, Caesar felemelkedett a holtteste felől, rám nézett, és azt mondta: „Tizenöt – ennyit vert még a szíve. Fiú, ennyi évet kapsz, hogy Lucius nyomdokaiba lépj! Amikor féléve praetorianus lettem, megkaptam a halott őr nevét, de már csak négy évem van addig, hogy én legyek a praetorianusok vezetője.

\- Mi köze ennek a faszságnak a mi tragédiánkhoz?! – üvöltött a férfira Esther.

\- Ezt rajtatok kívül csupán egyetlen hitetlennel osztottam meg. Ővele az ágyamat is megosztottam, és amikor eladtam, nem értem, miért, de eszembe jutottak Caesar szavai, amiket akkor mondott nekem, amikor a praetorianusok vezetőjét eltemettette velem: „Ismered a régi mondást? – kérdezte. – Ha egy csillag kialszik, egy másik felragyog!". Most én is ezt kérdem tőletek: ismeritek a régi mondást?


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. Piroska és a farkasember**

Esther és Oliver egy szemhúnyásnyit sem aludtak a Flagstaffben töltött utolsó éjjelen. Gyermekük ágya mellett ültek, és egymást átölelve tanakodtak. Súgva beszélgettek, nehogy bárki is meghallja őket.

\- Nem vagyok rá képes, Oliver – súgta az asszony.

\- Gondolj Melindára, kedvesem.

\- Melinda halott... É-és amúgy is biztos vagyok benne, hogy az első percben lebuknánk. No, meg mit mondott az a faszfej, hogy hagyjuk a gyermekünket rabszolgaruhában egy prérifarkas odu közelében.

\- Tudod, hogy sosem egyeznék hasonlóba belé. Ahogy azt is, hogy végül beleegyezett abba, hogy segít eltemetni...

\- Hogy bízhatsz benne?

\- Lucius egy légiós. A légiósok nem a jóságukról híresek, de az őszinteségükről és szavahihetőségükről annál inkább. Amúgyis ő vállal nagyobb kockázatot. Ha lebukik, mi sértetlenül elmehetünk, ő viszont követheti az anyját...

\- Mit gondolsz, miért vállal ekkora kockázatot?

\- Azt hiszem, tudom, miért...

\- Én is azt hiszem... Ugyanaz a fájdalom ült a szemében, amikor két nappal ezelőtt felvert bennünket az álmunkból, mint most neked. Félt, halálosan félt, hogy elveszt valaki számára nagyon fontosat...

Oliver a feleségére nézett. A nő pirosra sírt szemeivel rámosolygott a borostás arcú kereskedőre, majd belekotort a férfi fekete hajába. Könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, mert eszébe jutott, hogy ugyanolyan a lányuk haja is. Próbálta visszafolytani a könnyeit, de képtelen volt tűrtőztetni magát. Főleg nem azután, hogy az érintésére a férje is szipogni kezdett, s jóformán egyszerre sírták el magukat.

A Tuesday família életének talán legsötétebb napjai voltak ezek. Pár órával azelőtt Lucius egy szokatlan ajánlattal állt elő. Azt mondta nekik, hogy visszaadja nekik Melindát.

Persze a valóságban ez lehetetlen volt, de a légiós úgy érezte, hogy meg kell próbálnia, valahogy meg kell mentse rabszolgaságba taszított gyermekét. A házaspár pedig minimális győzködést követően kötélnek állt.

A terv minden részletét kidolgozták, és már csak a reggelt várták, hogy el kezdhessenek pakolni.

Koradélutánra végeztek is. Ezt követően jött a legnehezebb rész. A Malpaisi Legátus személyesen ment elbúcsúzni tőlük.

Mikor Graham belépett a kicsiny szobába, Oliver fogadta. Esther a gyerekágy mellett ült, amiben a kislány feküdt. A gyereket púderek és arcpirosítók segítségével kicsit élettel telibbé kozmetikázták, így bár elég sápadt volt, de nem volt hullafehér.

Joshua közelebb ment az ágyhoz, mire Esther riadtan felkapta a fejét. Lucius ekkor egyszerűen közéjük állt. Mindezt olyan természetesen sikerült kiviteleznie, hogy Joshuának fel sem tünt, hogy a férfi talán szánt szándékkal próbálja elállni az útját.

A látogatást újabb vizit követte, igaz, ezesetben Oliver ment a régi római nyilvános fürdőket idéző egykori uszodához. Cézár egy termálvizes medencében masszíroztatta vállait.

A Légió rettegett vezetője teljesen átlagember módjára beszélt Oliverrel. Hálás volt a kereskedőnek, hisz nélküle sosem sikerült volna szert tennie a rabszolgamyakörvek tervrajzára. Hálája jeléül felajánlotta a kereskedőnek, hogy akármikor visszatérhet családjával Arizónába, úgy neki, mint fiúörököseinek biztosítva van több hektár terület, ahol letelepedhetnek. Sőt még a családja nőtagjai is szabadon élhetnek, senki sem teheti őket rabszolgává.

Oliver megköszönte Cézár bőkezű ajándékát, majd egy meleg kézfogást követően, hóna alatt a Cézár parancsait tartalmazó iratokkal, elhagyta az uszodát, és visszatért feleségéhez.

A nap már narancssárgára festette az eget, mire egy szekérre felpakolva elindulhattak.

Stella érdeklődve figyelte a családot, amint az a két Brahmin húzta szekéren eldöcög. Számára is változást ígért a holnap. Lucius a Legatus parancsával lépett be a rabszolgák ketrecébe. Személyesen ment átadni a parancsot Magnusnak, majd a gyerek tartózkodási helyére ment, ahol úgy döntött, hogy felméri, mit tud a kicsi. Egy szakadt légiós felsőt dobott a gyerek elé, tűvel és cérnával. Öt percet adott a kicsinek, hogy megjavítsa.

A gyerek viszont teljesen lefagyott, amikor megpillantotta a férfit. Arra eszmélt csak fel, amikor Lucius a haja után nyúlt, és jól megrángatta a gyerek fekete tincseit. Végül a maradék, nagyjából két percet kihasználva valamit összehúzogatott a szálakon.

Lucius elégedetlen volt az eredménnyel, mire fennhangon a gyerek mentorát kezdte keresni. Mivel a kicsit addig az anyja tanította, nem tudtak felelőst találni, végül mégis azon a kisamamán csattant az ostor, aki Stellát ápolta, amíg betegen feküdt.

A nőtől elszakították a fiát két napra, csak hogy emlékeztessék rá, hogy jobban végezze a munkáját.

A cirkusznak végül az lett a vége, hogy senki sem figyelt fel rá, hogy Stella nem lett a fekhelye mellé szúrt fémdarabhoz bilincselve.

Éjfélután, mikor a tábor elcsendesedett, egy vexillarius sisakot viselő légiós tünt fel a sátrak közt. A sötét farkasfejből készült fejfedő mögött megbújó férfi egy Stealth Boy segítségével észrevétlenül bejutott a rabszolgák ketrecébe, majd miután pillanatnyilag megszüntette a Stealth Boy hatását, odahajolt a mélyen alvó kislány fölé. Gyengéden végigsimította a gyerek hosszú haját, majd hirtelen váltásképp, a gyerek szájára tapasztotta bal kezét, a jobbal pedig a hajánál fogva felrántotta a gyermeket.

Stella álmából felriadva azon kapta magát, hogy egy farkas bámul rá, miközben a feje csak úgy sajgott, ahogy hajánál fogva felcibálták helyéről.

\- Egy szót se, te erkölcstelen... – hallotta Stella a halk férfihangot, amit félálomban képtelen volt felismerni.

A gyerek elfordította a fejét, mire a légiós ismét láthatlanná tette magát. A kicsi teljesen összezavarodott. Hiába forgatta a fejét, semerre sem látta azt, aki felébresztette. Ahogy ott kapkodta a fejét, egyszercsak a válla fölött egy szelíd férfihangot hallott, amint a fülébe súgta.

\- Menekülj, Stella...

A gyerek meglepődött, s ahogy hátra fordította a fejét, meglátta a nyitott ajtót. Körbenézett, de mivel nem látott senkit sem a közelben, úgy döntött, hogy hallgat a hangra, és nekilódult.

A kései órákban, mikor még az őrök is bóbiskoltak, senkinek fel sem tünt az aprócska kislány, aki csakhamar beleveszett a sötétbe.

A kislány az első kivágott fákig rohant. Ott megállt, és lihegve körbenézett. A sötét mindent elfedett szemei elől, azonban alighogy előrefordult egy kéz ért erőteljesen a vállához.

\- Hova olyan gyorsan, rabszolga? – hallotta, s mikor megfordult megint azzal a farkas fejjel találkozott tekintete, amit már az előbb is látott.

Tátott szájjal bámult a megnyúzott farkasfejre. Talán észre sem vette az alatta rejtőző emberi lényt.

\- Azt hiszed, hogy elszökhetsz előlünk? – kérdezte a férfi a gyerektől. – De tudod, mit rabszolga? Próbálj szerencsét. Fuss gyorsan, és ha el tudsz menekülni előlem, szabad vagy, ha nem, széttéplek, te senkiházi!

Az erdő felé lökte a kicsit, majd farkasüvöltést imitálva, ami vérfagyasztóan valósnak hatott, hagyott valamennyi időt a gyereknek, hogy előreszaladjon.

A kicsi nem is látta, merre megy, csak szaladt. Az éj leple alatt és csendjében tisztán hallotta a nyomában haladó lépteket. S közben azok a farkasüvöltések... Valahol a közelből valódi vadállatok is válaszoltak a légiósnak.

Végül, mikor már az állatok hangja túl közelről hallatszott, a férfi levett oldaláról egy korbácsot, amivel a gyerek lábára csapott. A kislány elvesztette az egyensúlyát, amitől előreesett. Legurult egy lejtős dombtetőről, és eszméletét vesztette.

\- Stella! – rohant mellé a férfi, letépve fejéről a farkasfej sisakot.

Gyorsan átvizsgálta a gyereket, majd megállapította, hogy nem esett semmi baja, csak az ijedtségtől ájult el.

A hold fénye alatt magához ölelte az ájult kislányt, és elérzékenyülve azt suttogta: „Bocsáss meg, nekem". Próbálta kimondani azt is, hogy „lányom", de azt még ott, a semmi kellős közepén, úgy halkan, alig hallhatóan sem volt képes szavakba formálni. Csak a könnyei hulltak patakokban.

Átkozta magát a gyengeségéért, és bár a száját tartani tudta, a lelkét ezer darabra törte a bánat. A nőt, akit valaha is igazán szeretett, elvesztette, a gyereket pedig, akit ajándékul kapott tőle majdnem agyonverte, majd hogy kimentse a rabszolgaságból, kishíján a halálába zavarta.

\- Nem érdemellek meg, te kis csillag... – suttogta. – És te sem érdemled ezt. Te, egy légiós gyermeke, te, aki ha fiúnak születsz, most kerülnél egy kiképzőtiszt szárnyai alá, mi pedig anyáddal már egy kistestvérrel is megajándékoztunk volna. De ez nem a te hibád, Stella. Nem... Melinda, te ezentúl Melinda Tuesday vagy...


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. Bizarr valóság**

Kicsivel több, mint egy fél tucat légiós újonc menetelt a Mojave sivatag átforrósodott homoktengerén. A nagyrészt tinédzser fiúkból álló csapatot két tapasztaltabb légiós is kísérte, akik közül az egyik egy frumentarius volt.

Ő már messziről kiszúrta a feléjük közeledő légióst. Több szempontból is furcsa volt a látvány. Egy praetorianus Cézár vagy Lanius nélkül enyhén szólva furcsán hatott. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy ez a férfi Cézár testőrségének vezetője volt.

\- Ave, Lucius – köszöntötte a frumentarius a hajával szinte egy színű napszemüveget viselő férfit.

\- Ave, Gabban! – bólintott a férfi. – Vulpes leadta a leckét?

\- Nipton megkapta, amit érdemelt, az NCR pedig remélhetőleg gyorsan tanul. Ha nem, Vulpes Inculta tarsolyában még biztos akad egy-két tanító jellegű lecke.

\- És hol van maga Vulpes? Tudtommal Caesar tőle várja a jelentést!

\- Csak ellenőrzi, hogy a futár, akivel az üzenetet küldte, sikeresen megérkezzen egy NCR bázisra.

\- Helyes.

\- Ha nem vagyok indiszkrét, megtudhatom, hogy te mit keresel itt?

\- Vulpes jelentésében az állt, hogy ráakadt egy családra, akik Caesar kegyelmében részesültek. Caesar azt akarja, hogy mivel nem született fiúgyermekük, vegyük vissza két jelét.

\- A Tuesday házaspárról van szó? Oliver és Esther Tuesday-ről?

\- Róluk van szó. Volt egy beteg lányuk is. Meglepett Vulpes jelentése, amiben az szerepel, hogy a gyerekből nő lett, dehát vannak csodák... Ő megtarthatja Caesar jelét, de a gyerekei már nem fognak kiváltságokat élvezni.

\- A küldetést, ha gondolod, hagyd rám. Te inkább vezesd vissza az újoncokat.

\- Gabban, ügyelj a szádra! Neked egy frumentarius parancsol, nekem Caesar!

Az újoncokat kísérő frumentarius kénytelen volt belátni, hogy Luciusnak igaza van. Valóban nagy volt köztük a rangbéli különbség. Így nem lett volna szabad fogalmaznia, és ha Vulpes megtudja, mekkorát hibázott, biztos nem fog neki örülni. Ami azt illeti, volt is mitől félnie, Vulpes Incultának elég volt Lanius, nem akarta még Luciust is az ellenségévé tenni, és bizony, ha kellett, akkor a saját kémhálózatában is kíméletlen tisztogatásokat végzett, csak hogy elérje a céljait, és ne tudjon egyetlen hibás kereket sem a gépezetben.

Lucius végül figyelmen kívül hagyta úgy a csapatot, mint vezetőjük ajánlatát. Egyedül ment tovább a töredezett országúton.

Nipton felé tartott, mivel azt is megtudta a jelentésekből, hogy a házaspár oda lett eltemetve, ahol a férjet megölték.

Nem volt nehéz dolga megtalálni a várost. Arra kellett menjen, amerről a füstöt látta felszállni.

A városka lángokban állt, de ez Luciust nem nagyon izgatta. Ő a házaspár sírhantját kutatta, amiket nem sokára meg is pillantott. A két kereszt, mely Tuesday-ék nyughelyét jelölte a város határában volt, úgy ahogy Melinda azt annak idején Vulpesnek magyarázta. Friss földkupac hevert a két kereszt mögött, és egy földbe szúrt légiós lándzsa a kettő között. Lucius megértette a célzást. Neki ott már nem volt dolga.

Komor arckifejezéssel még utoljára végignézett a felperzselt városon. Odalátszottak a keresztek, melyeken gengszterek és egyszerű polgárok szintúgy csüngtek.

A férfi már jó ideje nem járt „terepen", így aztán kicsit a kiváncsiság is hajtotta, hogy közelebbről is megnézze, hogyan dolgozik a frumentarii osztag feje.

Beljebb ment, a városka főtere felé véve az irányt. Mindenfelé a halál látványa és bűze terjengett, Lucius viszont már hozzászokott mindehhez.

Ahogy körbenézett, azt állapította meg, hogy Cézár is bizony elégedett lenne Vulpes és újoncai munkájával. A lecke tökéletesen le lett adva!

A főtéren poroszkálva aztán egyszercsak hangokra lett figyelmes. Eleinte azt hitte, hogy a tűz pattogását hallja, de ahogy jobban odafigyelt, megállapította, hogy a hangok a városházától kicsit távolabbról hallatszanak.

Elindult a hangok irányába, mire kevés sétát követően egy nyitott tetejű kutat pillantott meg. A kútba egy kötél volt beleeresztve, aminek egyik vége egy fához volt kötve, a másikat pedig feltételezhetően tartotta valaki, mert jól láthatóan megfeszült.

Lucius egyből odasietett, megnézni, mi folyik ott. Még jóformán oda sem ért, de már sejtette, ki mászott le a kútba. A fához, amihez a kötél volt erősítve, egy kopottas poggyász volt támasztva, azon pedig két medál hevert. Lucius felismerte Caesar két jelét, amiket két évtizeddel azelőtt adott át a Tuesday házaspárnak.

Megtorpant egy pillanatra a hirtelen felismeréstől, mire egyszercsak a kút mélyéről kiszólt egy férfihang:

\- Lucius, ha már itt vagy, jól jönne a segítséged! Stella már nem két éves, és nem rabszolgakoszton él!

Lucius háta teljesen libabőrös lett Vulpes hangját meghallva.

Odalépett gyorsan a kúthoz, s ahogy belenézett, legelsőre Melinda hosszú, fekete tincseit pillantotta meg, amik Vulpes válláról pöndörödtek le, miközben a férfi fél kézzel magához szorította az ájult lányt, másik kezével pedig a kötélen kapaszkodott felfelé.

A praetorianus behajolt a lyukba, és elvette Vulpestől a lányát, majd kiemelte a kútból. Torkában érezte verni a szívét, ahogy végignézett elsőszülött gyermekén. Melinda felsőruházatát vér áztatta át, míg nadrágja, cipője és blúza egy része vizes volt.

Teljesen ledermedt, de a döbbenete alig pár másodpercig tartott, azután egyből nekiállt megkeresni a lány sérülését, s amint szabaddá tette Melinda vállát, közelebb húzta magához Vulpes felszerelését, és addig kutatott benne, amíg őrölt gyógynövényporra nem akadt. Miután egy tiszta ruhadarabbal letakarította a sebet, majdnem az összes port rászórta, majd egy piros pólót kettétépve bekötözte vele a lány vállát.

Vulpes ezt a kútkávának dőlve figyelte, kezeit melle fölött keresztbe téve. Lucius pontosan úgy reagált, ahogy ő arra számított. És bár ő nem így tervezte, de így is jól alakultak a dolgok. Az újoncokat is levizsgáztatta, és még Melinda is túlélte a Mojave-nak szánt leckét.

\- Mit akarsz tenni? – kérdezte Lucius Vulpestől. – Elárulod Caesarnak, hogy mit tettem?

\- Caesar akaratából vagyunk most itt mindketten. És most komolyan, Lucius... Te komolyan azt hitted, hogy a dicsőséges Caesar nem tudott arról, hogy a valódi Melinda Tuesday még azelőtt meghalt, hogy a szülei elhagyták volna Flagstaff-et? Az ő akaratából osztotta be az elődőm, Apollo, azokat a megbízhatatlan őröket, akik bárhol és bármikor képesek voltak elaludni, és lusták voltak, mint a lajhár! Így is úgy is keresztrefeszítés várt rájuk, egy rabszolgaszökés viszont kiváló okot adott arra, hogy jobb munkára sarkallja a többi őrt, hogy ne feledjék el egykönnyen azt, hogy mi jár azért, ha hibáznak! Caesar viszont nem akarja, hogy valaha is erről szó essen, még négyszemközt sem! És ez egyben az én érdekemet is szolgálja. Hisz mindketten tudjuk, hogy Caesar egyáltalán nincs jól.

\- Tehát ki akarod használni a helyzetet?

\- Nem kihasználni akarom, Lucius, hanem mindkettőnk hasznára fordítani. Gondolkozz, amicus, ha kiderül, hogy te szöktettél meg egy rabszolga lányt, mégha az a te véredből való is, Lanius nem fog a praetorianusok élén hagyni. Így viszont, ha bekövetkezik a legrosszabb, te megmaradsz a posztodon, talán még hadvezérévé is tesz téged, és körülöményektől függetlenül, te igényt tarthatsz a frumentarii osztag szolgálatára.

\- Gondolhattam volna... Vulpes Inculta kiérdemli a nevét...

\- Stella is megtarthatja Caesar jelét, sőt viheti tovább a „családi" vállalkozást is, kiváló frumentarius lesz belőle, és később talán még feleségül is veszem.

\- Hmpf...

\- Nem tetszik tán, hogy magamnak szemeltem ki? Kiváló erőnlétben lévő fiú gyermekeknek adhat majd életet, akik kis szerencsével egy róka ravaszságával is rendelkeznek majd. Ó, de most jut eszembe, elégedett lennél vele, ha fiú lenne. Nézz csak oda!

Fejével a főtér felé intett. Egy újonc holtteste feküdt a porban. Lucius felvont szemöldökkel nézett vissza Vulpesre.

\- Stella csinálta... – jegyezte meg a frumentarius, enyhe mosollyal a szája szélén. – Amikor felemelték a székről, ő sérült vállal küldött be annak a légiósnak egy olyan jobbhorgot, amitől ott helyben eltört a fiú nyaka. Megbüntethetném, de ha egy légiós egy nőnek esik áldozatául, akkor az nem nevezhető férfinak, és főleg nem légiósnak!

\- Mire gondoltál az imént, amikor a családi vállalkozásról beszéltél? Képes voltál egy hitetlent, egy degeneráltat frumentariusszá tenni?

\- Ó, az nem az én érdemem. Apollóra okkal nézek fel mái napig!

\- Dehát Olivert pontosan a jámborsága miatt nem próbáltuk meg légiós kiképzés alá vetni. Mit mondott neki Apollo, amivel meg tudta győzni, hogy értünk szálljon harcba?

Vulpes felnevetett. Hangja a tűz ropogásán is túlhallatszott.

\- Ó, Lucius, nem Oliverről beszéltem! A Jet nagy úr, és Apollo nem csak hogy ismerte annak a kábítószernek a hatását, de elő is tudta állítani! Elődöm halálát követően Esther miatt voltam kénytelen ide helyezni Ulyssest!

Lucius felsóhajtott. Ő valóban azt hitte, hogy ismeri Vulpes összes titkát, hisz hozzáfért az összes jelentésnek, amit Vulpes leadott Cézárnak. Végül kiderült, hogy ő is csak egy báb a légió vezetőjének sakktábláján, és már abban sem volt biztos, hogy Cézár őt bástyának tekinti, vagy egyszerű parasztnak, Vulpes viszont minden bizonnyal mindkét huszár szerepét betöltötte a sötét oldalon...


	14. Chapter 14

**14\. Stella döntése – utolsó fejezet**

Első reggel volt Melinda életében, amikor álmából nem leizzadva ébredt.

Agyában kavarogtak a gondolatok. A Niptonban történt borzalmakra alig-alig emlékezett, de annál jobban a két éves korában történtekre. Bár sok orvos kételkedve rázná a fejét, azt mondván, hogy két éves koráról senki emberfia nem emlékezhet pontosan semmire, Melinda számára azonban a Niptonban történt borzalmak amolyan hipnotikus hatást váltottak ki belőle, ami felszínre hozta összes rémálmát. Vagyis a rengeteg emléket, amikre ő rémálmokként gondolt.

Furcsa érzés járta körül. Rettegnie kellett volna, ő mégis teljes lelki nyugalommal nézett fel a szürkésre kopott plafonra.

Lehunyta a szemeit, közben bevillant neki, ahogy a légiósok bedobták a kútba. Ekkor kipattantak szemei, és mintha áram rázta volna meg, felült helyében. Ágya mellett ekkor megmozdult valaki. Erős kezét a lány egészséges vállára tette, és szelíd hangon ennyit mondott.

\- Végre, felébredtél...

A férfi hangja bár ismeretlennek kellett volna, hatnia számára, Melinda hátán mégis felállt minden szőr, fülében pedig visszhangzani hallotta ugyanazt a hangot: „Menekülj, Stella...".

Melinda a férfira nézett, és alighogy összeszaladt a tekintetük, Melinda szíve vad tempóban kezdett kalapálni.

Ijedten kiugrott az ágyból. A férfi viszont ott maradt, ahol addig is volt. A széken ülve figyelte a lányt, míg az a férfi fekete bőrpáncélját nézte. Az egyszerű páncél megszólalásig hasonlított John ruhájához. Éppen csak annyi volt a különbség, hogy míg a másik férfin úgy állt, mint akire ráöntötték, addig ezen a fekete hajú, vagy kétszer idősebb pali izmain erősen feszült mindenütt.

\- Nem akartalak megijeszteni – mondta a férfi.

\- Ki vagy, te, és mit keresek itt? – kérdezte a lány, mikor rájött, hogy Ulysses egykori búvóhelyén van.

\- Sajnálom, ami veled történt... – nézett félre a férfi.

\- Úgy beszélsz, mintha közöd lenne hozzá!

\- Véletlenül találtam rád. A füstöt látva Niptonba mentem. Amikor láttam, hogy mi történt, elhánytam magam. Úgy éreztem, hogy vízre lesz szükségem, amivel kiöblíthetném a számat, és akkor megláttam egy kutat. Mint kiderült, te feküdtél benne. Kihúztalak, és elláttam a sebed, majd jobb hely híján ide hoztalak. Nem vagyok idevallósi, nem igazán ismerem ki magam errefelé.

Melinda még mindig az ajtóhoz símulva hallgatta a férfi magyarázkodását. Bár kiváló volt az alakítás, a lány jól tudta, hogy a férfi hazudik. Már az első pillanattól kezdve felismerte úgy az arcát, mint a hangját. Igaz, a majdnem két évtized alatt sokat változott a férfi, de nem annyit, hogy Melinda ne ismerte volna föl.

 _Tehát így?_ – töprengett magában Melinda. – _Azt hiszed, hogy becsaphatsz? Néztél már tükörbe, te gyilkos?_

\- Mondd – nézett Melinda a tűzhely felé, amin ott hevert egy rozsdás bárd –, másokat nem találtál?

\- Csak egy idiótát, akit kishíján lelőttem, amikor a nyakamba szökött, mondván, hogy ő a lottónyertes.

Ebben speciel nem is hazudott, mivel valóban megtörtént a nagy ölelkezés, éppen csak Vulpes nyakába ugrott szegény bolond, aki épp a vetkőzéssel volt elfoglalva, és akit annyira meglepett a szerencsétlen flótás reakciója, hogy nyakon harapta a férfit, fogaival egy jókora darabot kitépve a gengszter bőréből. A bolond ezek után még nagyobb hévvel rohant tovább, mit sem törődve vérző nyakával. Még ki sem ért a Nipton határában fekvő egykori kempingből, amikor két skorpió rátámadt, és percek alatt elintézték a szerencsétlent.

\- Istenem... – rogyott össze Melinda, amikor eszébe jutott, hogyan hurcolták el a légiósok a férfiakat, nőket, időseket, sőt még a gyerekeket is, ha nem volt nyerő a szelvényük.

A férfi ekkor felugrott, és a lányhoz szaladt. Lehajolt, hogy felsegítse a lányt, ám az rákiabált, és még a kezére is ráütött. A férfi ekkor reflexből reagálva nekinyomta a lányt a falnak, bekötözött vállát erősen megszorítva.

Melinda feljajdult, a fájdalomtól pedig kicsit még meg is szédült, és már csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy a férfi karjaiban van, aki visszavitte, majd az ágyra helyezte.

\- Ne haragudj az előbbiért, de... nem viselem jól, ha megütnek...

 _És a gyerekveréssel, hogy állsz, még mindig kielégítőnek találod, vagy már nem köt le?-_ tűnödött magában Melinda.

\- Elképzelheted, én sem csípem, amikor leültetnek egy székre, aztán szarrá drogozott barmokkal teszteltetik rajtam a célzási tudásukat...

A férfi ekkor fogta fel, hogy mit tettek Melindával. Mély lélegzetet vett, de képtelen volt leküzdeni a belsejét égető gyűlöletet. Egyetlen egy valamit kért, nem többet, mégpedig azt, hogy a lánynak ne essen baja, erre kiderül, hogy nem a „barátján" múlott, hogy Melinda életben maradt.

A lányra nézett, leült mellé, s miközben barna szemeiben egyre csak a lány arca tükröződött, egy pillanatban odahajolt hozzá, és átölelte.

Melinda legszívesebben ellökte volna magától a férfit, de ahogy az a két erős kéz magához húzta, és a feje a férfi mellkasára került, meghallotta annak szívveréseit. A szapora dobbanások mellett valami mást is meghallott. Szipogott, a farkas szipogott...

\- Sajn... – szólalt meg a férfi, ám a lány a szájára tette tenyerét, ezzel megakadályozva abban, hogy bejezhesse mondatát.

\- Nem akarom hallani – mondta Melinda. – És elegem van a játszadozásból. Tudom, ki vagy! Megváltoztál, de nem annyira, hogy ne ismerjelek fel. Pontosan nem ismerlek, nincs is honnan ismerjelek, de azt láttam, mire képes a néped. Nem a megbánásról, vagy könyörületességről vagytok híresek! Az, hogy most itt vagy, azt jelenti, hogy sok hasonló borzalomban részt vettél. Nem akarom, hogy bármi közöm is legyen hozzád! Most, ha nem akarsz újra nyakörvet tenni rám, vagy úgy megverni, hogy kék-zöld foltjaim legyenek mindenütt, akkor menj el! Tűnj el az életemből végleg!

\- St... Melinda...

\- Utoljára kérlek, ne magyarázkodj!

\- Nem fogok magyarázkodni neked, lányom – Lucius szívéről ekkor úgy érezte, mintha egy hatalmas kő esett volna le. – Csak annyit akarok, hogy meghallgass. Nem fogok neked a döntéseimről beszélni. Egy degenerált társadalomra bíztalak, minderre azonban megvolt az okom. Most viszont neked van okod arra, hogy kezedbe vedd az életed, és többé már ne egy kétfejű medve vagy akár egy bika árnyékában élj. A férfi, akinek megmentetted az életét fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy feleségül kért tőlem. Én rád bízom a döntést, Melinda. Láttad, hogy Vulpes Inculta, vagy ha neked úgy tetszik, John Fox, milyen őrült. A maga módján szeret téged, és tudom, hogy biztonságba tud helyezni, de folyamatosan felhasználna és kihasználna, és azt is tudnod kell, hogy Caesar keze mindenüvé elér, a szeme mindent lát, frumentarius mindenütt akad, Vulpes pedig nem egyszerű frumentarius, ő a vezetőjük.

\- Frumentarius? – ismételte meg Melinda a fülének oly idegen hangzású szót.

\- Ha a Légió be akar szivárogni valahova, vagy ha információra van szüksége, a frumentarii osztagát veti be. A kémhálózat összes szála pedig Vulpes Inculta kezében fut össze.

\- Ó, te jó ég...

\- Nem segítek neked a bújdosásban, és nem engedem, hogy Vulpes, vagy bárki más az Erődbe vigyen. Ha valahogy mégis meglátlak ott, én leszek aki, keresztre feszít, előbb azonban kivágom a nyelved és az összes ujjad is eltöröm, nehogy valahogy Lanius fülébe jusson, hogy ki vagy! Két öcséd van, akik még túl fiatalok ahhoz, hogy Kelet Szörnye rájuk tegye a mancsát!

Lucius elhallgatott, látván hogy sápad Melinda.

\- Hidd el, nekem sem könnyű ilyen nyíltan beszélni veled minderről.

\- De tudom, hogy megtennéd... – válaszolta Melinda elhaló hangon.

\- Ha kell, megteszem! Akárcsak Caesart, ugyanúgy védem a fiaimat is. Én a védelem, Lanius a szigor, félelemkeltés és erő embere, Vulpes pedig a megtévesztés, cselszövés mestere. Ha még bármit meg akarsz tudni az ellenségeidről, beszélj bátran, azt akarom, hogy felkészült légy! Hogy többé ne szoríthasson téged senki sarokba.

\- Van még lányod?

\- Van, három. Volt... Már csak egy húgod van. Összesen öt testvéred született, három anyától. Már egyik rabszolga sem él, de egyiküket sem adtam el, miután gyereket szültek nekem. Kettőt betegség vitt el, egy megcsalt egy másik nővel, ezért mindkettőt keresztre feszíttettem.

\- Jó, nem vagyok több részletre kiváncsi!

\- Emlékszel anyádra?

\- Rád igen, de sajnos neki csak a vöröses haja jut eszembe.

\- Utah egy leigázott törzséből volt való. Holdölelő Napfény volt a neve, de a Malpaisi Legátus a Filia nevet adta neki. A nénikédet Holdölelő Csillagfénynek hívták...

\- Ú-úgy érted, hogy rokonok voltatok?!

\- Nem, Melinda, elődeink soha nem is találkoztak. Csupán a légió révén ismerhettem meg az anyádat.

\- Mesélnél nekem még a családodról. Anyáról, a testvéreimről, az ő anyukáikról, és...

\- És?

\- Vulpesről...

\- Azt hittem, dicsőséges urunkról, Caesarról szerettél volna kérdezni...

Melinda nyelt egyet, majd visszafogottan mosolyogva félrenézett, Lucius pedig bele kezdett hosszas mondanivalójába. Melinda érdeklődve hallgatta apját. Napnyugtáig beszélgettek, akkor viszont Melindának eszébe jutott Simple. Nem tudta, mi lehet a kutyával, ezért úgy döntött, hogy még azelőtt útnak indul, mielőtt teljesen sötétbe veszne minden.

Lucius szíve majd megszakadt, amikor búcsúképp utoljára még magához ölelte a lányt. Lelke mélyén bízott benne, hogy nem a mostani, amikor utoljára találkoznak, de az esze épphogy azt akarta, hogy ez valóban egy búcsúölelés legyen, hogy soha többé ne lássa többé nővé érett lányát.

Elbúcsúztak, azután Melinda elindult a kis farm irányába, háta mögött hagyva múltját, és a Nipton felől magasodó füstoszlopot.

Gondolatai csak akörül forogtak, amiről Lucius mesélt neki. Irigykedett két öccsére, akikkel még sosem találkozott, és bízott benne, hogy sohasem fog. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy meg sem kérdezte, hogy mi vérszerinti apja neve. Érezte, hogy ez végleg talány marad számára.

Ahogy egyre jobban közeledett a farm felé, szemei előtt, akárcsak Nipton felől, úgy most a farm felől is füst szállt fel.

Melinda futásnak eredt, amint rájött, hogy a füst bizony csak és kizárólag a farm felől jöhet.

Vállát szorítva térdre rogyott, amikor meglátta a lángokba borult házat, mögötte a már szinte teljesen leégett istállóval és karámmal, benne a lángoló hosszúszarvú tetemekkel.

\- Simple... – könnyezett Melinda, felerőltetve magát a földről.

Kutyája nevét kiáltotta, de hiába hívta, az állat nem jött elő. Ahogy közelebb ért a házhoz, egy légiós ruhákban lévő férfit pillantott meg a ház lángoló ajtajában. A férfi hassal a földnek feküdt, és már valószínűleg nem élt, mivel bár a lángok épp csakhogy nyaldosták a ruháit és a bőrét egyaránt, ő nem mozdult.

Melinda felordított fájdalmában. Most nem fizikai fájdalomról beszélek, hanem lelkiről. Mindent elvesztett. Sírva indult a lángoló házba befelé, a kerítésen túlérve azonban valaki hátulról átkarolta a derekát, majd felemelte, és elvitte a lángok közeléből.

Melinda rúgott, karmolt, ordított és sírt, de végeredményben képtelen volt kiszabadulni az őt szorító kezek közül.

Az ordítást végül akkor hagyta abba, amikor megpillantotta az egyik elszáradt cserje mellett Simple-t. A kutya a földön feküdt, szájából pedig egy medál csüngött ki.

Melinda amint szabaddá vált, odarohant kutyájához, és fittyet hányva minden fájdalmára, egyből a kutyáját kezdte vizsgálgatni.

Ahogy a mellkasára helyezte kezét, érezni lehetett, hogyan emelkedik és süllyed vissza mellkasa. Ettől Melinda kicsit megnyugodott, és már valamelyest örömében könnyezett, hogy kutyája életben van.

\- Mi ütött beléd Melinda? – hallotta hátánál John összetéveszthetetlen hangját.

\- Vu-Vagyis... mi történt.. John, mi történt itt?

Bár tudta, hogy hazudni fog neki a férfi, mégis ránézett, hogy lássa, vajon képes lesz-e a szemébe belehazudni. Vulpes egy zsoldos öltözetben volt, és szigorú pillantásaiból kitünt, hogyan vizsgálgatja a lányt.

\- Felelj már, John! Mit keres annak a szoknyás vadállatnak a hullája a házam ajtajában!?

\- Már minden lángolt, mire ideértem – ebben épp csak az volt a bökkenő, hogy az istálló és a karám alig kezdtek el égni, míg a ház már majdnem leégett, de a lány hagyta a férfit, hadd mondja végig, amit akar. – Simple ugatását követve láttam meg azt a férfit a ház ajtajában. Épp a kutyával viaskodott. Nem tehettem mást, hátbalőttem – újabb hazugság, Melinda ugyanis jól látta a férfi holttestét, és nem volt a hátában golyóütötte nyom –, azután viszont Simple nem akarta volna elengedni. Nem hagyott más választást, ki kellett, vegyem a macsétát a hulla kezéből, és azzal fejbe vágtam Simple-t. Bocsáss meg, Melinda, de nem tehettem másképp.

Melinda nyelt egyet. Ahogy azt az apja is megmondta, most már az élete teljesen a saját kezébe került. Csak tőle függ, mit hoz a holnap, senki mástól...

Egy pillanatra oldalra nézett, majd visszaemelte szemét a férfira. Hihetetlen, ha nem jut eszébe minden, ha nem vallja be az apja, hogy Vulpes nem más, mint John, ha más körülmények között vannak, minden kétség nélkül elhitte volna a férfi szavait, annyira természetesen beszélt, olyan szomorúan nézett rá.

Most viszont mindent tudott... azt is, hogy teljesen egyedül van. Ám most nem csak róla volt szó. Simple is ott feküdt a lábaiknál, és Melinda érezte, hogy itt még nincs vége, nem lehet vége... Folytatnia kell! Nem azért tudott meg oly sok mindent, hogy most feladja...

Közelebb hajolt a férfihoz, majd átölelte. Vulpes visszaölelt. Melindát megriasztotta, hogy milyen nyugodtan ver a férfi szíve. A tulajdon apja jobban izgult nála, aki alig pár órája egy teljes várost írtott ki...

\- El kell mennünk innen... – szólalt meg Melinda. – Akik ezt tették a farmmal, Niptont is elpusztították.

\- A lényeg, hogy neked nem esett bajod – felelt a férfi, álszent mosollyal az arcán, ami ugyancsak igazinak tünt.

\- A vállam azért vitába szállna veled, de a lényeg, hogy egyikünknek sem esett baja. Izgultam érted, John. Miután elmentél, és miután Niptont lerohanták, azt hittem, hogy téged is elkaptak.

\- Nem láttam egyet sem ezek közül.

\- Örülök, hogy jól vagy!

Újra a férfi vállába csimpaszkodott és átölelte. Bármilyen rettenetesen is hangzik, de a férfi közelében valahogy minden félelme elszállt, igaz, jól tudta, hogy minden hazugság, amit maga körül lát.

Végül ezt választotta, ő is folytatta a színjátékot.

Vulpes mikor elengedte a lányt, Simple szájához nyúlt, kivette belőle a medált, amit a tenyerébe vett.

\- Ezt tépte le annak a fiúnak a nyakából – nézett Melindára, aki a bika alakot mintázó medált nézegette. – Nem tudom, de szerintem biztonságosabb lenne... Azt szeretném, ha a nyakadban viselnéd... ki tudja még, hány ilyen „szoknyás vadember" kószál errefelé. Ki tudja, talán használ ellenük, talán elkerülik a viselőjét.

\- Vagy épp okot szolgál arra, hogy lelőjjék!

\- Szeretném, ha viselnéd. Vedd úgy, hogy Simple-től van...

Melinda elnevette magát, mégis, miközben közelebb húzódott a férfihoz, és elfordította tőle a fejét, félelem látszott a szemében. Hátat fordított neki, és két kezével félrehúzta dús, göndör haját. A férfi a lány nyakába tette a láncot, s ahogy leeresztette a medált, ajkával óvatosan csókot lehelt a lány sérült vállára.

Melinda összerezzent az érintésre. Szinte már megijesztette, milyen kellemesen esett neki a gyengéd mozdulat.

Vulpes hátulról átölelte, majd ő is az égre nézett. Melinda az eget kémlelte.

\- Jó lenne – szólalt meg -¸ ha most lenne a közelben egy orvos.

\- Azzal nem tudok szolgálni, de hallgatlak, talán mégis tudok segíteni, apám értett a gyógyításhoz...

\- Olyan szépek a csillagok.

\- Ugye nem azokat látod a fájdalomtól?

\- Nem, te bolond – dőlt a férfihez Melinda. – Mit gondolsz, vajon mi lehet a csillagok latin neve?

\- Stella... – súgta bele Vulpes a lány fülébe.

\- Aranyos a kiejtésed – kuncogott Melinda.

A férfi elmosolyodott, azután Melinda egészséges vállára hajtotta fejét. A lány még mindig a csillagokat figyelte, miközben bosszútól fűtött könnyek kezdtek gyűlni szemébe, s egy ördögi mosoly szélesedett az arcán.

Cézárnak aznap éjjel egy újabb frumentarius állt a szolgáltalába, épp csak azt nem tudta, hogy ez nem egyszerű kém lesz, hanem annál egy kicsivel több. Sokkal több...

 **Vége**


End file.
